The Other Side Of Me
by TrueBlue21
Summary: AU Based off the show Hannah Montana.  Nathan Scott has fallen for two girls. Kelley Stevens, pop singer, and Haley James, bookworm.  But what Nathan doesn't know is that Kelley and Haley, are the same people.  Naley!
1. This Is The Life

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Ok I'm starting a new story along with writing Move Along. This story is going to be probably different from OTH stories you have read, I'm really excited about it though. This story is not a crossover, but it is based off of the Disney Channel show Hannah Montana. There will not be any characters from Hannah Montana, just the idea of a normal girl living a pop star life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Hannah Montana. I do not own any of the characters either, along with the songs that I will be using in this story.**

The Other Side of Me

Chapter 1: This is the Life

There are many names people call Haley James. For example bookworm, nerd, tutor girl, loner...really the list can go on forever and not in a positive way. You see Haley never was the one to go to parties on Friday nights, heck any night. She just wasn't one of those people who liked to get wasted every night. She had friends, sure not a lot of them but it wasn't like she had didn't have any friends and just sat in her room all day talking to barbies or anything. She had a best friend, Bevin Mirskey, who she has known since she moved here five years ago. Bevin could be described as, well everything Haley is except she has a little more of a wild side than Haley. The moment they first met there was a bond that Haley can never describe. Haley moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina when she was going into 7th grade. Haley of course was not happy about it, she really didn't want to leave her home town in Birmingham, Alabama. She was furious with her dad at first, but understood after he explained everything to her.

Jimmy James is a widower and father of Haley and Mason. The siblings were only a year apart but completely different. Mason loved to party, he actually was the highlight of most parties. Once he showed up, the party was just then starting. He was the jock of the school to, he was best friends with the Scott brothers, Nathan and Lucas, the heartbreakers of Tree Hill. The three pretty much ruled the school, all the girls wanted them, all the guys envied them. Though Mason wasn't ashamed of Haley, in fact whenever he saw her in the halls he would stop what he was doing and go talk to her, see how her day was going. He even drove her to school every morning, just the two of them so Haley wouldn't have to deal with any of Mason's friends. He was a great brother most of the time,but like every other sibling they had their usual fights. Mason had never been like this, until mis and Haley's mother died. They had promised each other they would always be there for one another, no matter what. Once they moved to Tree Hill, Mason was instantly in with the in-crowd, with his good looks and his love to party. They all opened him in with open arms, Haley however didn't click with them. They all figured since she was Mason's sister, she would be the same, except she wasn't. Once they found out she rather be home reading a book on a friday night than being at a party, she was instantly labeled a nerd. Haley didn't mind it though, she just couldn't understand why middle schoolers would want to drink and party that hard at such a young age.

Though, there were others who thought she was a really down to earth girl, Bevin being the first, but also Jake Jagielski. Jake wasn't one who liked to read or party, no Jake was defiantly a different kind of guy, a guy that you could just instantly fall in love with because of his cuteness. Him and Bevin were close friends, so when Haley met Bevin, she introduced the two. The three of them soon became the best of friends. Even though Haley didn't have that many friends, she always thinks that she has the best kind of friends, friends she doesn't think anyone else has. The three of them deal with all the comments they get at school, they just think since that they hate their own lives they can make everybody else's hell to.

While thinking about her life, Haley just laughed silently to herself while siting on her bed.

"If they only knew," she muttered to herself.

"Hey bud, you almost ready to go?" her dad called from downstairs.

"Yea, I'm coming," she yelled back.

Jumping off her bed, Haley grabbed her her bag and headed out the door downstairs.

"Ya nervous at all?" asked her dad. Tonight was a big night for Haley.

"Dad, has there ever been a time when I was nervous?" replied Haley

"Well ya never know, tonight's going to be huge. Thousands and thousands of people are gonna be there. Not afraid you might choke, what if you forget your lines, or worse you get stage fright?" Jimmy asked teasingly.

"The more you keep asking me that, the more aggravated I get Daddy," shot back Haley, hearing this for the tenth time today.

"Sorry bud, just making sure."

"I'll be fine Dad, don't worry," Haley said trying to reassure her dad and herself.

"If you say so, come on we keep standing here were gonna be late."

The two headed for the cab that was waited outside and headed toward their destination.

About two hours later, Haley and her dad were backstage waiting for her cue.

"Now remember bud, if you forget anything just drop to the floor like you fainted. That way it looks like you didn't forget you words, you just couldn't because you were all dizzy from the heat. That will save you some humiliation," Jimmy said to his daughter.

"Dad! for the billionth time. I will be fine. Do i need to spell this out for you. I-W-I-..."

"all right, all right. You'll be fine. Your gonna to great Haley-bub," Jimmy said lovingly to his daughter and gave a kiss on the forehead.

The moment was interrupted when a voice started saying

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the wait is finally over. The moment you all have been waiting for. Please put you hands together for Kelley Stevens!" boomed the announcer.

Hearing this, the crowd erupted in screams and applause. Which only became louder when they saw the brown haired girl wearing stylish clothes come onto stage.

What the crowd didn't know was that under the hair and clothes was just and ordinary girl. That, that girl was Haley James.

And when the music started the blonde covered by her brown wig started doing the one thing that she loved. Singing.

_Take the world_

_Shake and stir_

_And that's what I got goin' on_

_I throw my cares up in the air_

_And I don't think they're comin' down_

_Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life! Hold on tight!_

_And this is the dream_

_It's all I need!_

_You never know where you'll find it_

_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

_I'm still getting it right_

_This is the Life_


	2. Best Of Both Worlds

**Authors Note: Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! The first chapter was just kind of explaining Haley's life, but I didn't want to tell you right from the start that she was a pop singer. This chapter will be half of Haley's life, and the other of Kelley's life. Also Italics are either songs or thoughts, you'll be able to tell which is which.**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 2: Just Like You

_BEEEEEEEP!!!!_

Haley woke up to the sound of her loud and obnoxious alarm clock. She turned it off and went straight back to sleep, not really looking forward to another day of school. She was almost fast asleep until Mason walked in.

" Come one little is, if you make me late again Whitey is gonna find out and make me sit out for the next game," Mason said walking over to her bed and pulling back the covers.

"Just call the school and tell them that I'm sick. Dad will understand if he finds out, I mean come on, four encores? That has got to be a record somewhere," Haley replied clearly happy that her fans loved her music and wanted to listen to her all night.

"I'm sure it's a record somewhere, but it doesn't excuse you from school. Now hurry up or I'll leave without you and you'll have to walk the five miles to school."

"Fine!" Haley said clearly annoyed with her brother because all she really wanted was to sleep not listen to her brother rant.

With that said Mason left the room to go finish getting ready. Haley got out of bed, and headed for her bathroom to take a shower to help wake her up.

An hour later the two were pulling into the parking lot. Mason's friends standing off to the side waiting for him. Haley got out of the car followed by Mason,

"Hey, Whitey is having practice late today, can you find another ride?" Mason asked.

"Yea, I'll just get Jake to drive me home," Haley answered.

Mason nodded,and Haley turned to leave to go find her friends.

Jake and Bevin were sitting in the quad waiting for the last member of their trio. Once they spotted her, they waved to her and made some room for her to sit down.

"Hey girlie girl! How was last night?" Bevin asked.

"It was great! Sure I'm exhausted from it, but it was totally worth it," Haley said yet again happy about the subject.

"I heard that Kelley sang four encores. On ZZQ they said that if she keeps giving concerts like last night, she'll become even bigger than Bethany Joy Galeotti," Jake said clearly excited for his best friend.

Jimmy, Mason, Bevin, and Jake are the only ones that know she's Kelley Stevens. Hopefully, they will be the only ones for a long time, Haley really doesn't want the kind of life every famous person has. It wasn't even her idea to have another identity, her dad came up with it. That's why they had to move from Alabama, if people saw her up close, they would see right through Kelley and know that it was Haley. Her dad told her that she can't tell anyone, but when she met Bevin and Jake she knew it would be really hard to keep the secret from them. A couple of weeks with them and she knew she had to tell them, so Haley went to her dad, had a long talk and Jimmy decided that it would be best if she told them when he was there. The next day Bevin and Jake learned the truth about Haley and Kelley, they were shocked at first but eventually accepted it. The three became really close after the talk, and Jake and Bevin are always the first to hear when Kelley has major news.

"I don't know about that Jake, but for some reason I just couldn't stop singing, the crowd was unbelievable last night," Haley said remembering every detail.

"Well you'll have to tell me more about it later. Jake and I were thinking of going to get ice cream and then go to the river court after school. You up for that?" Asked Bevin.

"Yea sure, I even meant to ask Jake for a ride home today. My brother's practice is ending later."

"Oh yea sure no prob, remember my motto, if .."

"If my two girls need anything they can always come to the Jakinator," the two girls interrupted already hearing this for the billionth time.

"I gotta get me some other friends, I spend to much time with you guys," Jake said shaking his head.

"Oh come one baby you know you love us," Bevin said while linking her arm through his.

"Yea Jakey-poo what would your life be like without us?" Haley asked while linking her arm through his on the other side.

"How many times do I have to tell to stop calling me that!" Jake said annoyed with the nickname.

"Probably about the millionth time, but who's counting?" Bevin said with a teasing smile.

"But you have to admit that it's better than the one who came up with," Haley said to him, nudging him.

"The Jakinator is a great nickname, people fear it ya know," Jake replied rather cockily.

"Yea Jagielski, I'm shakin in my boots," a voice mocked him from behind.

The three turned around only to be met with Nathan Scott and Tim Smith. Nathan Scott owned the school along with his brother, Lucas, and Mason. Tim was just a lackey of Nathan's, followed him everywhere, and did almost everything for him. Nathan was your typical jock, he was cocky, gorgeous, egotistical, rude, obnoxious, and not very smart. Everyone loved him for it though, because in the end he was the one who was winning all the games for the undefeated Ravens basketball team.

"Back off Nathan, don't you have a basketball that needs to be put in a hoop, cause that really is the only thing that your good at," Jake shot back, not afraid of Nathan.

"You know what geek, how about I take you to the plastic surgeon and have him close your mouth shut and.." Tim started to say.

"Tim! Just say shut up," Nathan said annoyed with his lackey.

"Come on you guys, lets just go," Haley said. The three started to turn back around and head to class, when they were stopped by another voice.

"What James, you afraid to be around guys or something? That would actually explain so much about you," Rachael Ghattina asked.

"Hey Rach-bitch, why don't you go screw that locker over there. We all know that you love to have sex with inanimate objects," Bevin shot back.

"What did you just say?!" Rachael asked clearly pissed now and took a step forward.

"Hey you guys, what's goin on?" Mason stepped in from out of nowhere.

"Nothing. Jake, Bevin lets go now," Haley said upset that her good morning was now ruined because of her brother's stupid friends.

The three finally headed toward their class, leaving Mason to deal with his friends.

Every morning wasn't always like this, oh no it usually got a whole lot worse. Mason just happened to be there at the right time. The trio were pretty much the odd balls of the school, they were the only kids who have never gone to a basketball game. They were also the only ones who stood up to the jerks that think run the school,and because of that not a lot of people want to associate with them.

"God if they only knew who you are Hays, they would fall to your feet!" Bevin said now also in a very bad mood.

"Ya, I bet they would but were not going to tell them now are we Bev?"

"You know I wouldn't, but gosh sometimes I just want to smack her across the face," Bevin said as we walked into our first period class.

"Bevin, you have smacked her across the face, a couple of times," Jake said matter-of-factly.

"Well I want to do it right now, I swear Haley if your brother hadn't showed up her fake plastic ass would have been out the window before she could even blink," Bevin raged out.

"Now that, I would love to see," Jake said laughing.

The trio just laughed and talked about whatever till the bell rang. The rest of the day went by without any fights or arguments.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"_I got everything I've always wanted_

_Living the dream (livin' the dream)_

_So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)_

_isn't always what it seems_

_I'm a lucky girl_

_Whose dreams came true_

_But underneath it all_

_I'm just like you"_

'That was great bud!" Said Jimmy through the mic. Him and Kelley were in the recording studio finishing up some touches on her songs for the new cd.

"You don't think I should do it again? Because I think my voice cracked a little on the last line," Haley replied back not really liking what she just sang.

"No bub, it was great."

"Ok, your the manager," Kelley said as she walked out of the recording room and joined her father/manager.

"all right why don't you go tidy yourself up a bit and meet me at the limo. We gotta go to the autograph signing down at the pier. Then you have to meet the girl whose birthday your singing at," explained Jimmy.

"Wait what birthday?" asked Kelley.

"Bud, you didn't forget the e-mail you got three weeks ago did you? You know the one asking if you can sing at her 17th birthday. I told you about it."

"I guess I just forgot about it. What's the girls name?"

"I can't remember, it's starts with an r though." Jimmy said.

About three hours later, and 1,000 pictures, albums, and even people signed with Kelley Stevens autograph, she was headed towards the club where she would be singing for a birthday party.

"I just hope this girl isn't stuck up or anything like that," Kelley said to her father.

"I don't think she will be, but ya never know."

About 15 minutes later, the two were walking into the club. As Kelley and Jimmy walked in Kelley muttered,

"No Freaking way."

Sitting in the room was Rachael, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke Davis, and Theresa Edwards.

"O my gosh, Kelley thank you so much for agreeing to sing at my birthday!" Rachael said as she got up to greet Kelley.

_You have got to be kidding me._

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. I Got Nerve

**Authors Note: Thank-you for all the reviews guys. To clear up some confusion, yes Peyton is in the story and there all high school juniors. Now expect updates, because this summer, I'm not going anywhere till the end of July so I will be updating frequently. Now onto the story!**

The Other Side of Me

Chapter 3: I Got Nerve

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Yea, I really appreciate you asking me to sing Rachael."

"All of my friends are so excited for the party, they can't wait to hear you!"

"Oh thanks, I'm really looking forward to it." _That's what she thinks._

"Ok, I have to go finish up some other stuff if you want to you can meet some of my good friends."

"Yea ok." Kelley said not really wanting to, she's already met them, well most of them.

With that said, Rachael went in some other direction, and Kelley yanked her dad to the side out of earshot from the others.

"You didn't tell me that I would be singing for my worse enemy," Kelley raged.

"I didn't know bud, and do you mean Kelley's worse enemy or Haley's worse enemy?" Jimmy asked.

"Haley's. Rachael is a total bitch to me and my friends," explained Haley.

"Oh come on bud she can't be that bad."

"Do you remember last year when I had to come home early because I needed another shirt because I spilled chocolate milkshake all over me?" Jimmy nodded "well I lied to you, I said it was because of my clumsiness. But really Rachael came over to my lunch table and randomly pored her drink all over me," Haley told her father.

"She did that to you?"

"Yes, I didn't tell you because it's pretty humiliating."

"Aw bud I'm sorry, I really should have talked to you more about this. If you don't want to do this we can just call it off, it's up to you."

"No it's fine. It's not like I have to spend any time with her outside of this. Besides when has Kelley Stevens disappointed a fan?"

"Never. I'm proud of you." Jimmy said lovingly.

"Thanks. All right I'm gonna go and mingle with the people who have made my high school life hell for the past three years. This should be fun," Kelley said turning to face the people she hates the most.

_I can't wait to tell Bevin and Jake. They'll get a kick out of this._

"Hey guys!" Kelley said to the group of friends.

"Oh my god! Your Kelley Stevens!" Theresa said.

"Your really observant Theresa, she's only been here for like ten minutes," Brooke said in an annoyed voice, indicating that she really didn't wan to be here, "Hi I'm Brooke. The blonde haired beauty is my boyfriend, Lucas, that's his brother Nathan next to him, and the idiot chick right there is Theresa."

"Nice to meet all of you." _NOT!_

"So Kelley what are you planning on singing for the party," Lucas asked.

Haley had to admit that she really never hated Lucas or Brooke for that matter, she has never talked to them. It's always been Rachael, Theresa, Nathan, and Time who have picked on her. But she does know that Brooke is student body president and captain of the cheerleaders.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to talk to Rachael and ask her what she wants me to sing." Kelley replied.

"Well I think that you should sing I Got Nerve, because that's a great song," replied Theresa.

"Hey bimbo it's not up to you, so you should just shut your mouth," Brooke shot back, which caused Theresa get up to go find Rachael.

"God! I swear that girl doesn't have a brain. Lucas what am I even doing here, I don't even like Rachael," Asked Brooke. _Your not the only one hunny._

"Brooke I told you, Rachael invited Mason and Nathan but since Mason couldn't make it, he asked me to come along, and I know you wanted to hang out today so I asked you to come," Lucas explained.

"Nathan why couldn't you just come by yourself?" Brooke asked turning to Nathan

"You really expected me to spend my afternoon with those two girls, **you** obviously don't have a brain."

"Umm, if you all don't even like her why do you put up with her?" Kelley asked.

"Because, if we put up with her and pretend that we actually like her we get a reward in the end," Nathan said.

"What's the reward?" Kelley asked back.

"The reward is getting invited to her birthday party and seeing one of the hottest singers perform," Nathan said starting to turn his so called "charm" on. But at his comment Kelley blushed a little.

"So all of this because you want the party in the end?"

"Pretty much." _Wow. Their shallower than I thought._

"Hey guys I'm back. Now Kelley do want to go over some songs?" Rachael asked returning from wherever she was.

_Not really_ "Yea sure, sounds great."

About an hour later the two had agreed on six songs that she would sing at the party. While Rachael went to talk to some other people to get some more party plans done, Brooke and Lucas came over to talk to her.

"Hey Kelley, so about earlier what Nathan said about using Rachael and everything, that's what he does. He's a total jackass," Brooke explained.

"Yea he's even my brother and I think he can be a total dick sometimes. Really we only got invited because Nathan told Rachael that if I wasn't invited than he wasn't goin to go. So of course Rachael had to agree, but the only way I was gonna go was if Brooke came," Lucas said.

"And the only reason were here is because I heard that you were like the coolest person to hang out with, and I'm like you number one fan," Brooke told her excitedly.

"Oh well I appreciate that, and I wasn't judging you guys," Kelley replied back, kind of confused of why they were telling her all of this.

"Also if you need any body to hang out with when your not singing, we'll be glad to," Brooke offered.

"Oh wow, thank-you I really appreciate that, and I will probably take you up on that offer," Kelley said._ Brooke and Lucas really aren't that bad. _Kelley was really shocked to see how nice they were being towards her.

"Yea and my best friend Peyton will also be here so you can meet her to. She's a total weirdo though, dark, broody, your regular goth," Brooke said.

Kelley laughed to herself. She knew that what Brooke said was pretty much true.

"Well thank-you, you guys. I better go though, I'll see you at the party," Haley waved good-bye to all of them and headed towards where her dad was standing.

"Ready?"

"Yea, lets bust this joint!" Jimmy said.

"Dad?"

"Yea bud."

"You say that again, I'll fire you."

"Geesh, pop stars, they think their all that," Jimmy said teasingly.

The car ride back home was silent. Kelley just couldn't stop thinking about Brooke and Lucas, and how nice they had been. Sure they could just be being nice because they want to get close to Kelley Stevens, but Haley thought differently.

_What if they really are nice and I was just being stereotypic?_

Once the car was parked Kelley jumped out of the car and dashed for her room. Once she was inside and the door was shut, she dialed the numbers she had called so many times before.

"Hey Bevin. You'll never believe this!"

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve (I got I got I got)_


	4. True Friend

**Authors Note: I told you I have no life so I will be updating so much! Haha, anyway thanks so much for the reviews. Now I didn't really write how the characters look like and i know I probably should have so below are just some physical descriptions. Also this chapter is going to be pretty short, but the next chapter will be the party and most defiantly some Naley interaction!**

**Physical Descriptions:**

**Haley- long wavy blonde hair, big chocolate eyes, and very short(think of what she looks like in season 3)**

**Kelley-long straight brown hair, chocolate eyes, very short.**

**Mason- dirty blonde short shaggy hair(think Cody Linley aka Jake Ryan) blue eyes, tall, muscular, your regular abercrombie boy!**

**Nathan-raven black buzz cut, ocean blue eyes tall , muscular(think middle of season 3 when he shaved his head.)**

**Jake-Think season one.**

**Brooke,Peyton,Bevin,Tim-Think season three.**

The Other Side of Me

Chapter 4: True Friend

"I can't believe your singing at Rach-bitch's party!" Said Bevin for the umpteenth time that night. Currently her and Haley were in Haley's room. When Haley had told her the news about the party, Bevin slammed the phone down and was at her house less than ten minutes tops. Bevin went straight to her and Haley told her everything, from the shock of finding out it was Rachel's party and the confusion from the niceness of Brooke and Lucas.

"It's not that big of a deal, I mean sure I'll be singing to a bunch of people that hate me but that's no the point. In the end, if there happy with the music than I'm happy."

"Well technically they don't hate you because they will be listening to Kelley not Haley, and they don't hate Kelley."

"Whatever! The point is that it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh my god you know what would be the funniest thing ever?

"What?"

"If you started singing " Oh your a bitch and it will never end I'll pull ya aside and knock ya up right laugh with me now and into the night till it happens again Rachael your a bitch Rachael your a bitch Rachael your a bi-i-i-itch!" Bevin sang.

Haley couldn't stop laughing when she finished, and soon Bevin was laughing along with her.

"That has got to be the meanest thing that I have ever heard." Haley said once she could control her laughter.

"How great would that be though? I bet you five bucks that that would be a umber one hit."

"Whatever you say Bev."

After a couple seconds of silence Bevin asked Haley

"So what are you gonna do about Brucas?"

"Brucas? What the hell is that?"

"You know, Brooke and Lucas put together. Don't tell me you have never heard of that?"

"I can safely say that that was the first time hearing anybody say Brucas."

"Girl you really do need to get out more. So what are you gonna do about them?"

"Hey I get out ok"

"Yea you go out as Kelley not Haley. Haley stays home when she can and reads books like a good little girl," teased Bevin.

"Shut-up! Anyway if they want to hang out then I'll hang out with them. I mean they don't seem to be all that bad, better than Rachael and Nathan. God did I tell you what Nathan said?"

"Only like 20 times. I swear you keep ranting and complaining I'm gonna have to go middle school on you and say that you like him."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding? He's the biggest jerk of all time, example him using Rachael for a chance to party. Ya sure he good looking and he has the most gorgeous pair of eyes but underneath that is just a cocky self centered egomaniac jackass."

Bevin just looked at Haley with a knowing look.

"You like him don't you?"

"NO! I don't even know him."

"So you don't have to know him. Some people can not know each other but still like each other."

"Who do you know that that has happened to?"

"Hellooo. Romeo and Juliet. All they did was look at each other and they fell in love. Ya know it doesn't take that much for some people to fall in love."

"Well Bevin I can assure you that Haley James is not falling in love with Nathan Scott any time soon."

**I told you mega short chapter, but I just thought I would show you what happened between the two girls. Next chapter is going to be the party, and I'm thinking it will be cut into 2 chapters because I have a lot going on! I'm really excited to write about to! There will be Naley too!**


	5. We Got The Party

**Authors Note: You guys completely ROCK! I'm so grateful for all the reviews, they pretty much make my day. Ok so the next two chapters will be the party and hopefully you won't be disappointed. And starting now, the songs that I will be using will also be coming from the second Hannah Montana album! Also during a point it will switch to Nathan pov, you'll know when.**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 5: We Got The Party

"No you idiot, that goes over there! God how did I get stuck with a group of complete idiots?" Rachael asked now very frustrated.

"Umm excuse me Rachael?" A voice asked from behind.

"Oh Kelley gosh I didn't know you were here."

"Yea I just arrived."

They were currently at the club setting everything up for the party. People were everywhere putting up streamers, making food, and placing the tables around the club. It was simply a madhouse.

"Well great, umm why don't you go to the back and putt your stuff there, Nathan will show you where to go" Rachael suggested. After hearing his name, Nathan walked over to the two girls.

"Ok thanks, and do you think that maybe I could practice before the party begins?"

"Of course, no problem!"

"Great thanks."

"Here the back room is this way," Nathan said while taking the bag Kelley was holding and carrying it for her.

"Oh thank-you but you don't have to hold that for me," Kelley said not really liking that Nathan Scott was holding her personal stuff.

"It's no problem, a man never lets a lady carry heavy things without assisting."

"Well that's very polite of you, but the bag is only filled with clothes."

"Easier for me to carry."

"Thanks." Kelley said laughing a little.

Nathan showed Kelley where she would go during her break sessions.

"Thank-you," Kelley said as Nathan opened the door for her and handed her bag back to her.

"Your welcome."

"Do you know when Lucas or Brooke will be here?"

"I don't think they'll show up till the party starts. Brooke tries to stay away from Rachael as much as possible. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well they said that if I wanted some company that they would be glad to hang out with me, and I just figured that they might have been here early too, but there not."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I could keep you company. Unless you don't want to hang out with me."

"Oh...well...umm," Kelley stammered.

"Hey Kelley the bands all set up, you ready to practice?" Rick, a band member, said interrupting Kelley's stammering.

"Yea I'll be right there." _Rick you will never know how much I love you!_

"Rain check?" Nathan asked once Rick had left.

"I'll see ya around Nathan," Kelley said not answering his question, and left to go practice for the party.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Hey you guys thanks so much for coming! I hope you all have a great time, now I know you all want Kelley Stevens right now but you'll just have to wait a little longer," Rachael told her friends.

"Could this get any lamer?" Peyton Sawyer asked her her best friend. Her, Brooke, and Lucas were sitting at a table, bored out of their minds.

"Hey do you guys want to go see Kelley?" The two nodded and they all headed towards the back where they knew Kelley was at.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" Kelley yelled.

"Hey girl!" Brooke said stepping into the room followed by Peyton and Lucas.

"Hey guys!" Kelley said relieved that she wouldn't have to be alone a minute longer.

"Kelley I would like to introduce you to Peyton, my best friend."

"Hi Peyton it's nice to meet you," Kelley said shaking the blonde haired girl hands.

"You too, and can I just say that you are freaking awesome!"

"P.Sawyer is another huge fan of yours."

"Well I appreciate that. So are you guys having fun?"

"NO!" The three said in unison.

Kelley laughed, "well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ya know it's hard enough that we have to deal with these people at school, but to hang with them on my Saturday night, no thank-you," Brooke said.

"Come on cheery, it's not that bad." _He calls her cheery? That's so cute!_

"O come on I'm not the only one who thinks this, right goldilocks?"

Peyton didn't answer, "PEYTON!"

"Huh? Oh yea..what?" Peyton said snapping back into reality.

"Were you thinking about you know who again?" Brooke asked.

"No!" Peyton said quickly, not going unnoticed by Brooke.

"Yes you were, you were thinking about Jake!" _Jake? Jake who?_

"Oh fine I was ok, happy now?"

"Wait wait, Jake who?" Kelley asked.

"Jake Jagielski, he goes to our school," Lucas said.

_NO FREAKIN WAY!!!!! Wait till Jake hears about this, he's had a crush on Peyton since 9th grade!_

"How long have you liked him," Kelley asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"Oh well.." Peyton started to say but was interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

"Kelley were on stage in one minute," Rick said.

"Kay thanks Rick" Rick nodded and left, "sorry guys I gota go."

"No problem, once you finish all your songs we'll come back and talk," Lucas said.

"Better idea, how about once you finish your last song we get outa hear and go to the beach for a walk or something?" Brooke suggested.

"That sound like fun. Meet me back here once I'm done," Kelley said.

"Kelley come on!" Rick said popping back into the room.

"I'm coming!"

With that Kelley waved good-bye to her new friends and headed towards the stage. The moment she walked on, the screams and applause could be heard from a mile away.

"Wow thanks guys! Now to start off the party, I'm gonna sing one of my brand new songs. You guys ok with that?"

The crowd just answered with screams and applause, and with that the music started and Kelley began to sing.

"_Come on guys,_

_Tell me what we're doing._

_We're hanging 'round when we could be all over the place._

_The sun is shining just the way we like it,_

_Let's get outta this hallway;_

_Show the world our face."_

**Nathan's POV**

_Man, look at her, she's gorgeous. Ok so yea I was trying to spend some more time with her when I asked her if she wanted my company. But come on, who could blame me. It's not just because she's a pop start either, but looking at her, talking to her just makes me go crazy inside. I mean I just met her, but the first time I looked into those big chocolate filled eyes I was hooked. And hearing her sing now isn't really helping me convince myself that it will never happen._

"_**It's friday but theres no where to go,**_

_**Anywhere is cool but we're not going home.**_

_**And we can do anything we wanna do,**_

_**It's all up to me and you."**_

"Hey man," Lucas said stepping next to his little brother.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" I asked him.

"Oh me, Brooke and Peyton went back to hang with Kelley. She's really cool."

"Wait you hung out with that gorgeous angel from heaven?"

"Yea we just...wait what did you just say?"

"What?"

"Did you just say "gorgeous angel"?

"Well yea, she is."

"What do you like her or something?"

"_Turn this park into a club,_

_The stars are lights and the moon is so bright from above._

_Skate board here, its all right_

_So pull on up everyone is waiting for us._

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, _

_Everybody knows. _

_We got the party with us._

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, _

_Everybody knows. _

_We got the party with us._

_We got the party with us._

_We got the party with us."_

"I don't really know her."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"True. But I mean get real dude, she's a pop sensation. What I have is just a famous crush, which means that a little speck like me will never be able to get with Kelley Stevens."

"Ya never know man. Miracles can happen."

"_Life is for dreamers,_

_And I'm a believer,_

_That nothing can stand in our way today,_

_Let's find a place to play._

_Yeah!_

_Turn this park into a club,_

_The stars are lights and the moon is so bright from above._

_Skate board here, its all right_

_So pull on up everyone is waiting for us._

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, _

_Everybody knows. _

_We got the party with us._

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, _

_Everybody knows. _

_We got the party, we got the party!_

_We got the party, we got the party with us!_

_We got the party with us."_

_Yea like Kelley Stevens will ever consider going out with me!_

**A/N: Next chapter will be more of the party and the beach! Review Please!**


	6. Pumpin Up The Party

**Authors Note: Ok so I know that Nathan sounded really corny and kind of out of character last chapter, but I mean come on what girl or guy doesn't get like that when your talking about you star crush. But I also wasn't really happy with it either, so that was probably going to be the last time I do a Nathan pov, or any pov for that matter. So let's just say that Nathan has a star crush that makes him go a little out of character.**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 6: Pumpin Up The Party

"_We don't have to paint by numbers_

_Let our voice come out from under_

_Hear it rise_

_Feel the thunder_

_It's time to lose control_

_Hey_

_Get up_

_Get loud_

_Start pumpin' up the party now _

_Pumpin' up the party now_

_Party now, party now"_

As the song ended the crowd was going completely crazy, just like they did for any other concert. It really did pump up the party, just the way Kelley liked it.

"Thanks so much you guys, you all were incredible! And Rachael Happy Birthday!"

Kelley had sung six of her songs, three new ones and three old ones. She loved every minute of it though, sure she was singing to a bunch of people who weren't exactly at the top of her christmas list, but singing in general made Kelley's day.

Once she was done with her last song Rachael had started for the stage.

"Wow thank-you so much Kelley, you really made this birthday memorable," she said while giving Kelley a hug. _If I were to take a picture of us right now, Bevin still wouldn't believe it._

"Your welcome, I'm just honored that you chose me." Once they were done talking Kelley headed to the back room to wait for the three friends she would be joining to the beach. She had to admit it though, spending an evening with three of the most popular people at school sounded a little crazy to Kelley/Haley.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!"

"Hey," a voice said that didn't sound at all of any of her new friends.

Kelley whipped around only to be met with Nathan Scott, "Oh! I mean hey, hi! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say you were amazing up there," he said while stepping into the room.

"Oh thanks, all in a days work," Kelley said nervously.

"I don't think I could ever get up there and do what you do, not that I can sing or anything. But doing what you do is just really great," replied Nathan while he continued to step closer to her.

"Thanks, and how do you know you can't sing? Have you ever sung in front of anybody?"

"Well no, but I know I suck. I mean what guy can sing?"

"There are a lot of male singers out there!"

"Like who?"

"Chris Daughtry."

"Please he's only famous because he was on that gay show American Idiot."

"You mean American Idol?" Kelley corrected him with a laugh.

"Whatever, plus wasn't he was supposed to be a rocker. Now he just writes songs about going home and not getting over a relationship." Nathan said not giving up in their banter/argument.

"How would you possibly know what their about if you haven't listened to him?" Kelley said now very proud of herself that she got him now.

"Well ya see...funny thing actually.." Nathan said trying to think up an excuse to why he would know what those songs are about, until he was interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

"Hey Kelley you ready to go?" Brooke asked "Hey Nate!"

"Hey. Where you goin?"

"Were going down the the beach," _please don't invite him, please don't invite him_, "you want to come?" _Damn It!_

"Umm yea sure, sounds cool."

"Great, meet us outback so no one will see ya Kelley." Brook said before turning to leave.

"You ok if I go with you guys?" _No _

"Yea of course I'm ok with you coming. Come on lets go." They started toward the back when somebody blocked them from the doorway

"Hey little si...Miss Pop Star Kelley Stevens! And Nathan" Mason said catching himself before he said anything to cause problems.

"Hi! Can I help you with something?" _What is he doing here? I get enough of him at home._

"Well I was just wondering if...I can have your autograph?"

"Sure. You got a pen?" Kelley said a little aggravated for him even coming here in the first place.

"No. But that's ok I'll just get another time. See ya around Kelley!" Mason left leaving a confused best friend and an annoyed sister.

"That was Mason, he's usually not that weird."

"Oh believe me I've met some pretty weird fans out there, that was nothing." Nathan laughed at her comment. _Is it wrong for me to say that he has a really nice laugh?_

"Come on, there probably waiting for us," Nathan said while grabbing her hand and heading toward the backdoor. His hand grabbing hers did not go unnoticed by Kelley, oh no it kind of shocked her a little. And not just because the Nathan Scott was holding her hand, but the moment his hand met with hers made some sort of shock or spark because Kelley was feeling very light headed. _Is it wrong for me to think how odd it is that his hand fits perfectly with mine?_

"There you guys are, we've been waiting for like ever!" Brooke said once she saw them.

"Brooke, it's only been two minutes since you came back," Peyton told her very impatient friend.

"Well it seemed like forever."

"Sorry guys, this complete weirdo came in to ask me for an autograph only to leave and say he'd get it another time." _God why is my brother a complete idiot?_

Once they had seen the three waiting for them, Kelley let go of Nathan's hand. She didn't want them getting any ideas.

"It was Mason." Nathan told the group of friends.

"Oh I didn't even think of inviting him, I'm sure he would have loved to get away from Rachael," Brooke said guiltily.

"Oh no he couldn't come any way, he told me earlier that he was gonna leave early and go over to Brittany's house. Said that he needed some lovin." _Oh God! That's my brother!_

"I can't believe he's getting lovin from Brittany Walker, that girl is such a ho!" Brooke yelled.

"Well you know Mason, if a girl is willing to put out than he ain't gonna disappoint her."

"Ok guys why don't we head to the beach now?" Kelley said hoping to drop the current conversation. _I am so gonna have a talk with my dear brother about being a real man and not just sleeping with girls because there easy._

Everyone agreed and got into the Lucas's Cadillac Escalade. About 20 minutes later, the gang was walking on the beach. Other than a few couples, they were the only ones out being on how late it was. The group were having a conversation about what movies they liked when a phone started to ring

_Well a son's gonna rise in a mile_

_In a mile_

_You'll be feeling fine_

_In a mile you will see_

_After me_

"Sorry guys, it's my dad," Peyton said walking away from the group to answer her phone.

"Hey Broody look over there, my favorite ice cream stand!"

"Come on I'll buy you your favorite, strawberry cheesecake."

"AHH! Your the best. We'll be right back you guys!"

"Is she always this cheery?" Kelley asked while sitting down onto the sand while they waited for the others to return.

"Umm yea she is actually, and the more you hang out with her the more annoying it gets. Well for me it does, Lucas is so in love with her that he can't tell which is left and right when she's around. And Peyton has grown up with her since they were kids so she's pretty much just used to it all."

"Oh well the world just revolves around Nathan doesn't it?" She said teasingly.

"Not the world, just this town."

Kelley just started to laugh.

"What?"

"I think you were born in a pool of ego because you sure do speak highly of yourself." Kelley said. _Ok so is it wrong for me to think that his ego is kind of cute, especially when he gets that smirk on his face which just makes him even more sexy?_

"Oh come on, like you don't say to yourself sometimes that you are an amazing singer?"

"Well no, but I know for a fact that this town isn't revolved around me."

"Well obviously you don't have Dan Scott as a father." Nathan said, his eyes darkening at the mere mention of his fathers name.

"Mayor Dan Scott?"

"The one and only."

"Wait I thought you and Lucas were brothers?" _I already know the story, but Kelley isn't supposed to._

"We are, Dan Scott is our father but when he got Lucas's mom pregnant he left her.." Nathan told Kelley the whole story of what Dan did to his high school sweetheart and how his uncle Keith stepped up and helped Karen with the baby and in the end they fell in love and got married. Now Lucas considers Keith his father, and Nathan is stuck with his dysfunctional family.

"Wow. That's pretty messed up," Kelley said once he finished.

"Yea, try living through all that."

"Well it's good that you have Lucas and your uncle when your dad is being an ass."

"Yeay but still, I just wish he would stop living his dream through me."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I think the question would be have I talked to him at all that isn't related to basketball."

"I think you should talk to him, the longer you don't. The more of a chance of you losing him all together."

"I already have lost him." Nathan said looking out into the ocean. Kelley put her hand over his in a reassuring way. When he felt her skin touch his, he immediately got a feeling in his stomach.

"I want to see you again," he said looking deeply into her eyes. _Damn his eyes are unbelievably blue. Wait...did he just say what I think he said?_

"What?"

"I need to see you again. Please."

After a moment of silence, "ok, I want to see you again to." _Did I just say that? Do I really want to see him again? I mean come on, just the other day he wanted to beat up my best friend. But after tonight, I saw a Nathan Scott that I had never seen before. So yes, I really did want to see him._

"Good. Put your phone number in here and I'll call you tomorrow." Nathan said while handing his phone over to her.

"Hey guys sorry we took so long, but we got a little side tracked," Brooke said approaching the two. They looked up only to find Brooke's hair a mess, and Lucas completely flustered.

"Yea I bet you did," Nathan commented.

"P.Sawyer hasn't come back yet?" The two shook their heads. The truth is they had completely forgotten the others because they were in their own little world. "Huh. I wonder where that girl could be?"

"Why don't we walk up to the car and look for her there," Lucas suggested.

"Now, how do you get sidetracked buying ice-cream?" Kelley silently asked Lucas so the two farther up couldn't hear.

"You don't want to know."

"Well, where did you guys go?"

"There was a public bathroom just a couple feet away."

"That's disgusting. People do their business in there, ya ever think of that whipped boy?"

"I'm not whipped!" Lucas said defensively.

"Right, so it was your idea to go get freaky in a public restroom?"

"No."

"My point exactly."

Lucas just stayed silente, admitting to Kelley and himself that he was indeed, whipped.

"Oh there she is, whose she talking to?" Brooke asked from ahead.

"Is that Jagielski?" Nathan wondered. _Jake?_

"Oh my god it is! She's talking to Jake, that's so cute! Kelley that's the boy Peyton likes, I can't believe she got the nerve to talk to him!"

"Yo Peyton lets go!" Nathan yelled not really caring that she was talking to him. Brooke turned to him and smacked him hard on the chest. "Jesus Brooke, where the hell did you learn to hit like that?"

"Shutup I cant believe you ruined their moment!"

"Hey sorry guys," Peyton said once she had said good-bye to Jake and walked back to her friends and got in the car.

"P.Sawyer I'm so happy for you! What did he say, what did you say?" Brooke asked, as Lucas started to drive.

"Oh hey Lucas you can just drop me back at the club, my car is probably still there. Yea Peyton what did he say?"

"We just talked about school, sports, movies, ya know basic stuff."

"Are you gonna see him again?" Brooke asked

"I don't know, he started to ask me something until a certain asshole interrupted," directing the last part to Nathan, who just ignored her.

"Well you should talk to him at school, ya know give him another chance to ask you out."

"Kelley were here," Lucas called from the front seat.

"Well thanks you guys, I had a lot of fun."

"Hey Kell, you, me, and Peyton are doing something next weekend. I'll call ya!" Brooke said before Kelley shut the door.

"I'm looking forward to it. And Peyton the next time I see you, you have better got a date with a certain someone!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah."

Kelley just laughed and waved good-bye to everyone before she shut the door and started heading toward the door when she heard her name being called.

"Hey so I'll call you tomorrow kay?" Nathan told her once she had turned around to face him.

"Kay, I'll be waiting to answer." Kelley said trying to act flirty but not to corny at the same time.

Once he heard her say this, Nathan bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered there for a couple of seconds before straightening back up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and returning to the car. The horn hocked to her as it drove away, but Kelley just stood there.

_Did he really just kiss me? Did he really just do that? Is it me or is it hotter outside than it was a couple seconds ago?_

As Kelley kept asking herself questions she headed toward the limo on the side of the building waiting for her. As she got in her driver, Mel, asked her,

"Where to Ms. Stevens?"

"Home Mel. Take me home."

_Ok what does this mean? Nathan Scott likes me? Well he has to or he wouldn't have asked for my number. What if this is just a scam for him to get famous? What if it's all a set up for him and his other friends?_

Kelley just didn't understand it. But she did understand one thing for sure

_I'm falling for Nathan Scott._

**Review Please!!!!!!!! It would really out a smile on my face :) Oh and by the way, let me just tell you that Chris Daughtry is like my hero and I love him to death!**


	7. You And Me Together

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, they rock! Now onto chapter 7!

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 7: You and Me together

"So, are you gonna ask her out?" Haley asked Jake coming up from behind him. It was Monday morning, and Haley was dying to find out what Jake was going to to with the whole Peyton thing.

"Ask who out?"

"Don't act dumb Jake, Peyton! When are you going to ask her out? It better be soon, or she's just gonna move on." _She'll probably wait for him forever._

"Since when have you pushed me to ask her out? It's always been, maybe you should wait a little longer, another girl might come along that you like more, or something like that." Jake stated confused as to his best friends sudden change of heart.

"Well that was before I got to know her."

"When did you get to know her?"

"At the party, her and a couple others hung out with me. We all went to the beach afterwards and we saw you and her talking."

"You were there?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't you say hi or something?"

"Because Kelley isn't supposed to know you."

"Oh..right. Good call."

"And you know, Peyton really likes you."

"She does?"

"Yep, and I mean really likes you. So you need to ask her out buddy, before she moves on."

"All right, I'll do it after school today," Jake said now with a smile on his face.

"Good!" Haley said while hugging him, "Kay well I have to go to english, have you seen Bev anywhere?"

"No I tried calling her yesterday, but she didn't answer."

"That's weird. all right well see ya Jakey!"

"Bye Hays." The two went opposite ways to their class rooms. Haley walked into her english class and sat at her usual desk next to one of her friends , Mouth McFadden.

"Hey Haley!" he said as she sat down.

"Hey Mouth!"

"So did you understand the homework...oh wait of course you did because your a genius like that," Mouth said teasingly. He knew that she got straight A's in everything.

"Well it wasn't that hard Mouth just as long as..." Haley said trailing on her sentence when she saw who had just walked into the classroom.

Nathan, Tim, and Rachael all walked in right as the bell rang. And Nathan was in a very good mood today, not because he had basketball practice off either, oh no his good mood was all because of a short brown haired singer. Nathan had called Kelley at around 8 o'clock last night, and the two had talked for two hours straight. They had finally hung up at 10 after they had decided to meet at Malcolm's on Saturday. Malcolm's was one the best restraunt in town, and you also had to have like a two months reservation, but Kelley convinced Nathan that she would be able to get them in. The perks of being a pop singer.

The moment Haley saw him, her face turned a little red, that happened a lot when Nathan was around or just on her mind. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"Thank-you for joining us today you three. I would like you stay up here for a moment though. Class, our last test has proved to me that many of you are not doing as well as I would like you to. And I think some of this has to do with your seating arrangements, so from now on you will sit at the desk I will put you for the rest of the year. Haley I would like you to stand up please, and Rachael I want you to sit next to Marvin(aka Mouth)." A small groan could be heard from Rachael as she made her way to her new seat, not without pushing Haley a little first. "Tim I want you to sit next to Erika. And Nathan and Haley, you two can sit in the back." _Oh Boy!_

"Wonder what's stuck up her ass?" Nathan silently asked Haley when the two had sat down at their new desks.

"Oh you haven't heard the rumors?" Nathan shook his head. "Word has it that she's a total slut, so some people think that she has a ruler stuck up there from when she was Brooking herself."

"Oh god that's sick!"

"Just telling you what I heard." Nathan just laughed at the whole idea. _There's that laugh again._

"Mr. Scott, Ms. James don't make me move you again," the teacher told them when she heard laughing from the two, "Now I want you to work with your partner and fill out this worksheet. You have 30 minutes to do so. I will be grading this!"

"All right so this is gonna sound really sad and pathetic, but what are we even learning?" Nathan asked Haley completely confused.

"Well we just finished reading _The Odyssey, _you know about the guy who was missing for 20 years. He had to go on a long heroic journey, to get back to his wife and son in Ithaca."

"Did this guy meet a Cyclops?"

"Yea!"

"Well that's all I remember."

"Is that all you remember because it was a gory part?"

"Pretty much yea." Haley laughed at his confession, and soon Nathan was laughing with her.

"All right so I haven't really paid attention that much but, at least I know one part."

"That's all that matters."

"OK, what do you say we start this worksheet, I'll try my best to help with the answers."

The two started to work on the ten question worksheet, while cracking a few jokes here and there. For some reason Haley just couldn't understand why around her and Kelley, Nathan was this complete different guy than what she saw when he was around others. Whatever it was, she really liked it.

_RIIIIIIIIING!!!!!_

"All right class, drop you worksheets on my desk and I'll have them graded by next time."

"I think that just by doing that worksheet, I learned everything about the book. Your pretty good at teaching ya know that?" Nathan asked Haley while they started to pack up their belongings.

"Well they wouldn't give me the position of head-tutor if I wasn't good at it."

"Now that were partners, I might as well just skip the whole reading part and come to you to have you tell me what happened."

"Now is that really how your gonna go through life, relying on everyone to give you everything?"

"Not everybody, just the beautiful ones." Nathan winked at her. "See ya around James." He said before leaving the classroom.

"See ya." Haley muttered softly to herself.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"There you are!" Haley called once she spotted Bevin at her locker putting some books away.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? Where the hell have you been, I tried calling you like every hour yesterday. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was out with someone yesterday, I left my phone at the house. Why, what's up?"

"Well it concerns Kelley and Jake, but I'd much rather hear about your day. Who were you with?"

As if on cue, Skillz Taylor walked up to the best friends and kissed Bevin on the cheek.

"Hey Skillz!" Bevin said ignoring the look of pure confusion on her friends face.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi, but I have to go because I got this stupid history test that I got to go study for, for like five minutes. I'll see ya later Bev, hey Haley," Skillz said in a hurry before he headed back down the hall to his history class.

"Come on girlie, we don't want to be late for chem." Bevin told Haley while dragging her by the arm in the direction of their classroom.

"Ok so was I hallucinating, or did I just see you and Skillz rather cozy with each other?"

"Yea that's who I was with yesterday. He asked me on Friday if I wanted to hang out this weekend, but I couldn't do it that night or saturday,so I told him sunday would be great."

"And your just now telling me that you had a date with the guy you've been crushing on for the past two months? I thought I was your best friend! What happened are you two together?"

"You are my best friend Hays, but I thought you would want to deal with the whole party thing first. So I didn't tell you, I didn't even tell Jake," Bevin told her, as they sat down in their desks, "and your answer for the question if were together, is hell yea!"

"Bev, this is huge! Of course I would want to hear it as soon as possible, but it's ok. I forgive you for not telling me."

"I didn't even apologize," Bevin said confused.

"I know but I still forgive you."

"Well good, I'm glad you accept the apology I never gave."

The girls laughed at her comment.

"Hey I'm really happy you two are together."

" Thanks. So what's the news about Kelley and Jake?"

"Well Jake is hopefully gonna ask Peyton out today!"

"No way!? How do you know this?"

"Well after the party, Kelley went to the beach with Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan. And Peyton kind of wondered off for a while, so when we went to go find her, she was all cozy with a certain best friend of ours! They were just talking but still!"

"You went to the beach with them?"

"Yea I told you that they offered to hang out with me."

"To hang out with you backstage, not get into a car with them and go to the beach."

"It was fun. You don't have a problem with this do you?"

"Well I think it's just funny, that you have complained for three years about how awful they all are. And now your like best friends with them."

"That's not true, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton have never done anything to me. And truth be told, there actually really nice."

"What about Nathan?"

"What about him?" _Here it comes._

"Well Nathan has always been with Rachael when she was making our life hell. Now your going to the beach with him, kind of hypercritical don't ya think?"

"Well what if I told you that I was wrong about him?"

"Then I would say that your falling for him."

"Ok so I might be, just a little though. I don't know, when we were on the beach he opened up to me. He told me about his family and his dad, he looked so hurt. I really enjoyed talking to him. But it doesn't matter, he likes Kelley not Haley. Kelley can't date anyone anyway."

'When are you going to get it Hays?"

"Get what?"

"Get that Kelley and Haley are the same thing. The only thing that separates them is a wig," Bevin got out before the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Peyton hold on a sec!" A voice called from behind her. Peyton turned to see Jake running after her looking cuter than ever!

"Hey Jake!" She said once he had reached her.

"Hey so look, on saturday I had a really great time talking to you."

"Yea it was fun," Peyton said praying to herself that he was going to ask her what she hoped he would ask her.

"So I was just wondering if maybe you would...you would...be able to give me the lab notes?" Jake said mentally kicking himself. He just couldn't understand why he could never ask her out. At first he couldn't even talk to her, but when he finally did on saturday he thought that he would have the courage to finally ask her out. Guess not.

"Yea sure, no problem," Peyton said clearly hurt that he didn't say what she wanted to hear. Once she handed him her notes, she made a mad dash for her car until she heard him call her back,

"Wait, I don't need these. Peytonwillyougooutwithme?" He said quickly.

"What?" Peyton asked not sure if she heard exactly what he really said.

Jake took a big breath, "will you go out with me?"

"I would love to!" Peyton told him with a huge smile on her face.

"Great! Umm can I pick you up on friday at 7?" Jake asked inside jumping up and down with excitement.

"That be great! Can't wait." Peyton said before getting in her car, waving a final good-bye and driving out of the parking lot. Jake just stood still in his spot watching his hope-to-be-girlfriend drive away. After a couple of seconds, he tumbled over due to the weight that was just placed on his back,

"Jakey-poo! Were so happy that you finally did it!" Haley told her friend as she stood straight up.

"Wait, it just happened, how could you possibly know about it?"

"Hellooo! It's called the INW." Bevin said in a 'duh' tone.

"The INWhat?" Jake asked now clearly confused.

"It stands for the International Woman's Network?" Haley explained.

"Ya know, you think you find one girl that's different from all the rest, yet it's like they all travel in packs!. Come on, you guys gotta help me with my outfit," Jake said while walking to his car.

"But the date isn't till friday. Why do you need to get your outfit picked out now?" Haley asked.

"Hellooo," mimicking the way Bevin used the word just minutes ago, "clearly five days is not going to be enough time. Gees, and I thought women knew everything,," Jake ranted.

"Jake if we didn't know you as well as we did, I most defiantly would mistake you for being gay," Bevin told him.

"Just for that, I'm not allowing you any french vanilla ice tea."

"You bought some?"

"Yep, and I was going to offer you some. But that last comment hurt Mirskey."

"Jake have I told you how much I love you?" Bevin said batting her eyelashes and walking really close to him.

"Not in the last 24 hours."

"Jake I love you, Jake I love you, Jake..."Bevin kept saying while Haley just laughed. _I have the weirdest friends. _But Haley couldn't help but think that someone was watching her. Haley looked around her surroundings trying not to be completely obvious.

"Hays come on!Get in the car."

She couldn't see anyone looking in her direction. She just shrugged and hopped into the car, driving away from the school.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

Nathan Scott had never been like this, he had never had one girl on his mind for this long. Ever since he met Kelley he couldn't stop thinking about her, she was on his mind constantly. He couldn't wait till he saw her again on saturday, he was just hoping this week wouldn't go at a snails pace.

"Hey Nate, have you seen my sister?" Mason said interrupting his thoughts.

"Umm yea she's over there with Jagielski and that Bevin girl," Nathan said while pointing to where Mason's sister and her friends were.

"All right thanks man, just wanted to see if she had a ride today. Catch ya later Nate!"

"Dude where you going?" Nathan called before he could leave.

"Oh Brittany's."

"Again? Getting pretty serious isn't it?"

"I don't know man, she's different. I can't explain it, but I gotta go. Bye!" Mason said before running off to go find Brittany.

_I know what you mean by different man. _As Nathan retuned to his thoughts, his gaze landed on his best friends sister, Haley. Another thing happened today, he talked to a girl and actually enjoyed it. He didn't talk to her because he wanted to get into her pants, no he talked to her because he liked it. She was easy to talked to, she was nice, and it also helped that she was pretty hot. But for some reason something else attracted him to her more than the other things, it was her eyes. When he looked at her in class today, those were the first thing that Nathan noticed. He felt like he could get lost in them, but a strange thought kept coming to mind,

_I've seen those eyes before. But where?_

_**Cuz it´s you and me together**_

_**I'm always on your side**_

_**no one, no one, no one, can ever change it**_

_**come on let em try**_

_**cause it's you and me together now**_

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Hehe I have a plan for the whole Haley/Nathan/Kelley thing that I hope you all will like. Anyway Please Review! Even if you didn't like it, please review! And any suggestions are welcomed! Oh and Mason was originally going to be a major part of this story, but I just don't really like his character. Don't get me wrong on HM, Jackson is my second favorite character, but I just can't pull Mason off like Jackson. And I also just had to put Bevin and Skillz together in here! They have to be one of the greatest couples!**


	8. If We Were A Movie

**Authors Note: Thank-you so much for the reviews!!!!! I reached 70! That's amazing! All right here's chapter 8! ENJOY!**

The Other Side of Me

Chapter 8: If We Were A Movie

"Are you sure I look ok?" Kelley asked Bevin through her mirror. It was saturday night and the clock read 7:30. Kelley had told Nathan on the phone that she would meet him at Malcom's, fearing that he would find it kind of odd that she lived at his best friends house. Nathan wasn't very welcome to the idea, he insisted that he pick her up but she just wouldn't have it.

"You look amazing!" Bevin reassured her for like the billionth time that night. And she really did look amazing. She was wearing a Ivory/Green Ruby Rox Ruched Poplin Tube dress that fitted her body perfectly. The shoes she wore were green BP. 'Butterfly' Slide, that made her the perfect height not to short and not to tall. All in all, she looked like a model about to go down the runway. Her usual straight brown hair was now wavy and hung just below the shoulders.

"Yea Hays, you look hot!" Jake said from the bed observing her up and down. At his comment the two girls turned to him and gave him an odd look. "What I can't say that my best friends hot?"

"Not when you have a girlfriend doofus," Bevin retorted and smacked him on the head.

"One, she's not my girlfriend, yet. And two, if she was my girlfriend it's ok. Guys who are taken can look, not touch."

"Well excuse me."

"Guys! You can fight when I leave, but now were dealing with me," Kelley said interrupting the bickering, "so your sure that I look ok?"

"I swear Haley, you look great. Nathan won't no what hit him!"

"Great now that the wardrobe is done, you can tell me what I should say. Because I'm not really good when it comes to dating, so I'll probably just be at a loss of words."

"That'll be a first," Jake commented which only received him a smack on the head from Bevin, again.

"Haley just be yourself."

"You mean be Kelley's self," she corrected her.

"Haley, how many times do I have to tell you. Kelley and.." Bevin started to say until Jake cut in,

"Kelley and Haley are the same thing. Don't hit me," Jake covered his head preparing himself from another smack to the head.

"Exactly. I just don't understand why you don't get it. He fell for Haley James, Kelley is just an identity not a person. He fell for you Hays, not a pop star," Bevin said while putting her arm around her best friend, "now you better get moving, don't want to be late for Nathan!"

"Thanks you guys for the help. What are you doing tonight?" Kelley asked while swinging her purse on her shoulder.

"Skillz and I are going to a movie and Jake is just gonna stay in his room and fantasize doing naughty stuff with Peyton. Although I think while fantasying he might lose some control and start really fulfilling it."

'Ok one word. EWW!!! So did not need to hear that Bev."

"Remind me why I'm friends with you," Jake said looking at her with the most disgusted face.

"Because your life would be so boring without me, although I think you would think of some naughty stuff to do that's not so boring," Bevin replied with a teasing smile.

"Oh your so dead!" Jake said jumping off the bed and chasing a now running Bevin.

"You two better not break anything," Jimmy called after the two while stepping into Kelley's room, "Mel's outside, you ready to go?"

"Yep, I'll be home at 12."

"All right, now remember bud if he tries anything just say no. And if that doesn't work, use your pepper spray."

"But I don't have pepper spray."

"Look in your purse." Kelley looked in her purse and a couple seconds later, she pulled out a can of pepper spray.

"Dad you bought this for me?"

"I sure did, you can't trust this guy bub, not yet anyway."

"Well thanks dad, I better go though," Kelley said before kissing her dad on the cheek and heading for the front door. She stepped outside and headed for the limo, not before throwing the pepper spray into the garbage can though. _Dad is a total weirdo._

"Where to Ms. Stevens?" Asked Mel once she had closed the door and situated herself.

"Malcolm's Mel."

"Yes Ma'am."

On the car ride there, Kelley listened to music while trying to think of some good subjects to talk about with her date. _Weather? no. School? possibly. Our english teacher? sure. Spor..WAIT! Scratch english teacher, I don't go to school with him, Haley does not Kelley. Oh crap, this might be harder than I thought._

While debating in her head, Kelley hadn't even realize that they had pulled up to the front entrance of Malcom's until she heard Mel calling her name.

"Thanks Mel, hey do you know what time it is?"

"8:03. Fashionably late is always the best way to go I say."

"Thanks Mel, see ya later," Kelley called to her driver while stepping out of the car. Kelley walked up the steps, thanked the doormen, and made her way to Maurice. Her and Maurice were good friends, he was also assistant manager so she usually got a table without a reservation. But just to make sure, she called him on Monday to make one.

"Hey Maurice."

"Kelley Stevens! My favorite little pop star. How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Oh you know, living life. Where's your manager?"

"He's not with me tonight, I'm on a date."

"Oh yes yes, the young gentlemen is already situated at your table. Be careful with him, he looks like he could break your heart."

Kelley laughed, "I'll be careful don't worry."

"Well just follow me and I'll take you to your prince charming."

Kelley spotted him immediately. He was wearing a baby blue 'Otto bahn' polo that really brought out his eyes, and khaki shorts that went just below the knees. All in all, he looked freaking hott! _Shit! I couldn't even think of what to say to him in my mind, how can I talk to him when he looks like this?_

"Here you are Ms. Kelley."

"Thank-you Maurice," she said before he walked away to attend to another customer. Once Nathan saw Kelley he immediately stood up and walked over to her chair.

"You look absolutely amazing," he complimented as she sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her.

"Thank-you for the chair and the compliment," _OK Hays, just breath, "_and you don't look to bad yourself."

"Well thank-you, it's pretty much the only nice thing I could find in my closet."

"It's all right, you look great in it. Oh crap did I really just say that out loud?"

Nathan laughed, " yea you did, but it's ok. I always like the fact that I can make a girl nervous."

'Well aren't we Mister Cocky tonight? Oh wait when are you never?" Kelley teased Nathan. Truth was, she liked him even more that he was cocky. For some odd reason.

"Haha. Truth be told, I was pretty nervous myself for this date," Nathan confessed.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Just the fact of being alone with you at a great restraunt pretty much just made my whole stomach turn."

"That's got to be the sweetest and cutest thing I've ever heard."

'Oh great now you think I'm a pussy don't ya?"

"No!, Of course not, knowing a guy has a sensitive side always turns a girl on. We find it very sexy," she said while winking at him.

"Well in that case, I'm usually a sensitive guy. I just act tough to make a good first impression."

"Ok then sensitive guy, what did you think of _The Notebook_?"

"Umm, _The Notebook_?"

'Yep."

"I thought it was great. Loved that there was a happy ending, them living happily ever after."

"Really, living happily ever after huh? I could of sworn that the two lovers died in the end. Are we talking about the same movie here?"

"Well what I meant was that, they lived happily ever after in heaven. Ya know found peace with each other," Nathan said trying to cover up his mistake.

Kelley just laughed, "oh ok."

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress named Maybell asked the two.

"I'll just have water, thanks," Kelley told her.

"I'll have the same."

"They'll be out in a minute."

"So did you tell anybody who you were going out with tonight?" Kelley asked, praying that he didn't tell all his friends that he scored a date with Kelley Stevens.

"Nope, just Lucas and I asked him not to say anything to our friends."

"Really?"

"Yea, I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"So going on a date with me isn't a big deal?"

"No it is, I just didn't want the whole school knowing my business." _I swear he say's another adorable thing like this, I think I will fall in love with him right here._

"Well good for you. Most guys I'm sure would be bragging to all of his buddies that he had a date with a singer."

"Well I'm not most guys," Nathan said smirking.

"No your not."

"Here are your waters, and are you ready to order now?" Maybell asked returning with the drinks.

"Umm, yes can I get the steak, medium done is fine," Nathan told the waitress as she wrote the order down.

"And for you Miss?"

"Can I just get a plate of Macaroni and Cheese?"

'Yes, Ok your dinner will be out shortly. I'll just take these," Maybell replied picking up the menu's and leaving. Once she was gone Nathan just looked at Kelley with a confused look.

"What?" She asked once she saw him staring at her with a puzzled axpression on his face.

"Were at the best restraunt in this state, known for it's great steak. And you order Mac & Cheese?" Nathan said, completely confused at her choice of food.

"Hey Mac & Cheese is food of the gods," she said defensively.

"Yea if the gods are like five year olds," Nathan teased her.

"Shutup, my mother made me that dish when I was five and I fell madly and completely in love with it."

"Ok ok, understandable. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?" Nathan asked hoping not to have hit a sore subject.

"No no, I don't mind. She died when I was 11, she died of a car accident. The other driver was drunk out of his mind, he survived but my mom didn't. She made it to the hospital alive, but when we talked to the doctors, they said that she wasn't going to make it. They let us see her one by one. I was the last to go, since I was the baby. I told her that I loved her and I would miss her. She said that I was gonna do great things in this world. She also made me promise that someday I would become a singer. I just laughed at her, but she was completely serious. I made the promise right before the monitor started to beep vigorously. I was young but I still knew what was going on, she was flat lining. One nurse had to pick me up and carry me out of the room. A couple minutes later, the doctor came out and told us he was sorry that he couldn't do anymore and she had died."

"I'm really sorry." Nathan said once she was done telling him of her childhood tragedy.

"I told my dad what I had promised mom, and the next day he came up to my room and said that I had an audition with a recording manager."

"Wow, so you kept to that promise huh?"

"Yep, she had heard me one day singing and told me I had a beautiful voice for such a young age."

"Your mom really loved you didn't she?"

"Yea she did."

"Man what I would kill for a mom who cared."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom is always out of town. She says it's business but I know what it really is. It's just another chance for her to screw some guy."

"Are your parents divorce?"

"Nope, my dad even knows what's going on but he doesn't do anything. I sometimes think that if he were to get a divorce, it's like him losing to my uncle Keith. I told you how he ended up married to Lucas's mom, Karen. Well if they divorce, then Dan will see it as them having the better life. My family so screwed up that there only together because of a stupid game."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"Here you guys go," Maybell said as she set down the orders of food, "enjoy it guys."

"Well lets eat," Kelley announced before digging into her dinner. About 30 minutes later the two teens had finished their respective meals, talked about sports, television, Nathan's high school, and other stuff.

"What do you say we get out of here and go for a walk on the beach?" He asked while paying the bill.

"You guys sure have a knack for beaches don't you?"

"Well I think it's the most romantic place to take a girl," Nathan said flirtatiously while pulling out Kelley's chair and handing her, her purse.

"Charming and polite, are you sure your not a robot?"

"No I'm not a robot, just a guy who knows how to please a woman."

"I bet a lot of girls fawn over you at school. Bye Marcus," Kelley waved to Marcus as the two were exiting the restraunt.

"Oh believe me they do, I can never get rid of them though," Nathan told her.

Kelley laughed at him, " hold on a sec let me just go tell my driver where to go," she told him starting to walk off and go find Mel.

"You could also tell him to go on home, I can take you."

"Thanks but you can't."

"All right, I offered."

"Hey Mel," Kelley said to him through the window that he had rolled down for her, "Nathan and I are going to the beach, just park in the parking lot okay?"

"Will do. He didn't offer you a ride? That stupid impolite jack..:"

"Mel! Mel! He did, but I don't want him to drive me home because if he does, I'm 99 sure he'll recognize the house and question me about it. Ya know being on since he's been there before." Along with her family and two friends, Mel was the only other person that knew about her secret. He's been her driver ever since she became famous, so she knew she could trust him with her secret.

"Oh, ok then. If he tries anything that you don't want you just scream at the top of your lungs and I'll be there before you can even think of calling for help."

"Thanks Mel, but that probably won't happen. Got to go, see ya later," she waved good-bye and started to walk back to Nathan when Mel called her back.

"You be careful Haley," he said making sure he whispered the last part.

"I will." With that, she headed back to her date who was waiting patiently at his black Hyundai Tiburon GT.

"Nice car," Kelley commented once she reached him.

"The perks of having your dad as mayor," he told her opening the door for her. Once she had climbed in, he closed her door and went to the drivers side. Once they were buckled up, he started the car and headed for the beach.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Man it's beautiful out tonight," Kelley commented. It really was a beautiful night, there were millions of stars out, the waves crashed along the beach quietly, and there was just a little breeze every now and then. It was perfect.

"Yea it really is," Nathan agreed but not in the sense of the night, but in Kelley. She noticed that he was staring at her through the corner of her eye, but didn't turn her head towards him. But at his comment, she ducked her head and smiled a little feeling the sudden heat on her face.

"Nathan can I ask you something?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure."

"What do you want this to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where are we going with this? Do you want a relationship, a friendship, a free access pass to Kelley Stevens concerts? What?"

"I know that I like spending time with you. And I know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since last weekend."

"Really?"

"Yea really. Kelley your different than most girls, and not just because your a celebrity. Your honest, your fun, your easy to talk to, and I like being with you."

"I feel the same way. But I just, I just don't know how this is going to work, everywhere I go people stare at me or they ask me for my autograph. Do you really want that, because when we go out in the day, people will see me and they'll want a picture or an autograph. And I can't ignore them."

"And I can deal with that," he told her stopping her from walking and making her face him, "It'll be different yes, but I want to be with you. I know we've only been out together twice, but those were the best two days of my life."

"Mine to. So, what now?"

"I don't know about you," he said as he stepped closer to her, "but I think the only way to seal this relationship is with a kiss."

"Oh really?" She said as she also stepped closer to him, another step and there bodies will be touching.

"Yea," Nathan brought his hand to her face and caressed it softly.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

And with that Nathan brought his lips to hers, the kiss was soft, gentle, a perfect first kiss. After a moment or two, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"As of now Kelley Stevens, you are my girlfriend," Nathan whispered to her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she said before stepping on her toes and meeting her own lips with his. This time, the kiss was passionate, hard, and desirable. They didn't know how life would be after this, but they did know there lives would change. But the two didn't know that both their hearts would get broken along the line.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

**A/N: I know that it's a little quick for the two to get together but I just couldn't wait! I loved writing this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Who Said

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews y'all! Ok so I was watching Cheaper By the Dozen 2 this morning and a story line came to my head. The summary is below, so when you guys review just tell me what you think about it ok? Great! Here's chapter 9!**

What I've Been Looking For: The James family are taking a summer vacation, to Tree Hill? You can assure that Haley and Brooke James were anything but happy. But when Brooke and Lydia arrive early to the cabin, they find out that they will be living next door to Lydia and Jimmy's high school and college best friends. Karen and Keith are so excited that they will be spending their summer next to their friends, but not as excited as Lucas when he meets Brooke for the first time. Nathan feeling left out that his brother gets a girl but he doesn't, is relieved when Haley finally shows up. But his relief is cut short when the two don't get along. Brooke and Lucas know that the two have an attraction toward the other, so will the help of their new friends, Jake and Peyton, can they get the two together before the summer is over?

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 9: Who Said

"Nathan I really have to go," Haley said into her cell phone. It was sunday night and she had school in the morning., "Nathan call me tomorrow once your done with school, ok?"

"Great, goodnight." She hung up the phone with a smile. She loved calling herself Nathan Scott's girlfriend, granted she couldn't say that to any of her school friends but she liked to hear herself say it. Haley was about to fall into a peaceful sleep until she heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

'Can I come in?" It was Jimmy. He walked in once he had received a 'sure' from his daughter.

"You asleep?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Dad if I was asleep, I wouldn't be talking to you right now would I?"

"Ok I'll make this quick, I can see your grumpy,"he teased her, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't talking to your friend still. It is almost 11."

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you, he's my boyfriend, well Kelley's anyway."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of a guy helping himself to you."

"Dad you probably don't know this, but that sounded really wrong," Mason said walking into the room, "besides how do you think I feel, the guys my best friend."

"Hey if he says anything about scoring with her, you come to me immediately."

"Sure dad, once I get the image of him and my sister having sex out of my head."

"Ok can we please stop talking about this?! It's past my bedtime, goodnight you guys," without even seeing if they were going to leave, Haley hid herself under the covers. The guys said goodnight and left. _I'll have to talk to Nathan and make sure that if we do anything, that he doesn't tell any of his buddies, including Lucas. _Haley finally was able to fall asleep and dream of the guy who seemed to never leave her mind.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Are you gonna tell him?" Bevin asked coming up from behind Haley. Mason had given her a ride to school, dodging his friends and her 'boyfriend'. She was now at her locker waiting for Jake to arrive so they could go to first period.

"Tell who what?" She asked.

"Tell your boytoy that your you," Bevin stated acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bev I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because what if I tell him and you know he's all cool with it but the next thing I know were breaking up and he's furious and decides to tell the whole world who I am. I can't deal with that."

'Your gonna have to tell him sometime, you do know that don't you."

"If our relationship gets like mega serious than I'll consider it. But now, he only knows me as one person, Kelley Stevens."

"Whatever. If this all blows up in your face I will be saying 'I told you so!' Remember that."

"Hey guys! Umm Haley can you write good notes for me in Government," Jake asked coming up to his friends.

"Why?"

"Well I was talking to Peyton this morning and she got into a fight with her dad last night and she really doesn't want to be here. So she asked me if I wanted to ditch with her and I agreed."

"Whoa Jake Jagielski skipping school, this is going to be a memorable day for the rest of our lives," teased Bevin.

"She asked you to skip with her? You guys move fast," Haley said nudging him.

"She just doesn't want to be alone."

"What about Brooke?"

"She's student body president, she can't skip school. Class yes, school no," Jake informed them.

"Uh, yea sure I'll take notes for ya. As long as you tell me everything that happens with you two."

"Fine. See ya later!" Jake called before turning around and heading for the parking lot.

"I say by tonight, those two will be together," Bevin said staring after Jake.

"I'll second that. All right I got to go. Bye babe!" Haley said and started for her government class.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"I need your help," Mason stated while him and Nathan sat across from Haley and Bevin. It was lunch time now, and only two more hours till school was over. Haley had tried to avoid Nathan as much as possible, she was afraid that if she saw him she would lose control and just jump him right there.

"With what?"

"I'm throwing a party at our house this Friday, but I can't do it alone."

"Are you crazy? If dad found out, he'd flip!"

"Well he's not gonna find out. But this morning he was a little iffy about going away this weekend because he didn't want to leave us alone for that long."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Convince him to go. He'll listen to you, talk in that really girlie voice you do sometimes. That always gets what you want."

"Oh the voice that goes kind of squeaky and it's kind of annoying?" Bevin asked knowing exactly the voice.

"Yep that one. It's so annoying that dad gives in every time."

'Shutup!" Nathan laughed at the conversation, making it really hard for Haley to concentrate on her brother and not him. _Damn! Why did he have to be friends with my brother?_

"Anyway, will you do it baby sis?" Mason asked her again, the look in his eyes just made her want to melt. He was pleading with her through his eyes and she knew it.

"I don't know," Haley said still unsure about the whole thing.

"Come on James, your brother is looking for any type of event to try and become as cool as me. Pretty funny actually," Nathan commented looking her right in the eye. _It would be a lot easier to say 'no' without my boyfriend here._

Fi..fine. I'll convince dad," Mason jumped up from his seat and gave his sister a big hug.

"Dude you have no idea how much you rock!"

"You owe me though!"

"Done, whatever you want." Mason told her while walking off.

"Catch ya later Haley," Nathan said before following Mason.

"See ya," she muttered softly.

"You were so gonna say no until Nathan said anything, weren't you?" Bevin asked once the boys were out of earshot.

"The moment he spoke, I was gone," she replied with a dreamy look on her face. Bevin just laughed at her best friend.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Class I would like you to take out a piece of paper, were taking notes tod.." Haley's english teacher started to say before the door opened and her 'boyfriend' walked in. "Well Mr. Scott, is there a reason your late?" She asked now mad that he was five minutes late.

"Yea so there was this tree and a cat. And the cat somehow got stuck in that tree. I just don't understand how it was able to get up there, just not back down." Nathan replied earning a few chuckles.

"Well I guess saving a cat is so much more important than my english class."

"No of course not, it's just I couldn't turn my back on the cat. I mean is that what Odysseus did when he was saving everyone from the cyclops, or the six headed sea monster?" Nathan asked, which only made Haley smile.

"Why Nathan, you read the book?"

"Yes I did, and I give it a two thumbs up," he replied while putting his two thumbs up. The class laughed at his antics but received an angry glare from his teacher.

"Sit down Nathan, it's one thing to be late. But making jokes in my class will not be accepted. Do it again and you'll have detention," she told him as he made his way over to his desk, which was next to Haley. _I couldn't even deal with him at lunch for five minutes. How can I do this for an hour and 30?_

"Back to what I was saying before, we will be taking notes today for the test next week," the teacher said once again only to be interrupted, again.

"Umm Ms. Baker your car is being towed right now," said the school secretary.

'What! Shit what the hell happened now?" She raged walking out of the classroom, ignoring her class who just had amused looks on their faces.

"Umm, read books class," the secretary said before she shut the door. The moment the door closed chatter filled the now teacherless class.

"So Nate, I heard about a party this friday. What's that all about?" Rachael asked him, coming up to his desk along with Tim.

"Mason is just throwing a party, trying to live up to my party last month."

"The one that college students showed up to?" Tim asked.

"That very one," he replied while leaning back in his chair.

"Well what do you say we go together to this thing?" Rachael asked leaning on the desk, making sure he could see down her shirt. Once she heard what she had said, Haley whipped her head up and looked at Nathan.

"I can't. I'm already going with someone," he simple stated.

"What?! Who?" She asked furious that someone had gotten there before she had. _He better not say that he's going with Kelley before not talking to me about it._

"Haley."

"Which Haley?" She asked needing to know exactly what girl it was that had stole the guy she was practically in love with away from her.

"This Haley," Nathan said while pointing to the girl sitting next to him. _Boyfriend say what?_

"Your kidding me right? Your going with her?"

"Yea your going with me?" Haley asked completely confused.

"Come on Haley, don't act like you have no clue."

"What, are you going with her because Mason asked you to. To make it so she wasn't a complete loser," she said while eyeing Haley.

"Mason had nothing to do with this. I want to go with her."

"Whatever," Rachael huffed walking back to her seat followed by Tim.

"What just happened?" Haley asked him once they were gone.

"Well I'm hoping that you and I are going to your brother's party together."

"Why me?" _Now should I be mad that he's going with another girl and not Kelley?_

"Because I want to get to know you better. And I don't think my girlfriend would want to go to this kind of party." _At least he was thinking of me._

"Whose your girlfriend?"

"A girl who I think I might be falling in love with." _What did he just say?_

"Oh.. she...she won't get mad that your going with another girl?"

"I haven't talked to her about it, but I'm hoping that she won't mind. But I'd really like to go with you Haley, I'd really like to be friends with you."

"Well that's really sweat, and sure I'll go to the party with you."

"Great."

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"This so isn't good," Bevin stated. The two were in Haley's room and she had just told her that she was going to the party with Nathan.

"What's bad about it?"

"Can't you see it Hays, he's falling for you all over again."

"What...the hell are you talking about?"

"Look Haley guys usually don't want to be just friends with you. The only guy I know that is really friends with a girl is Jake, but he doesn't count. Nathan want's to get close to you, he's falling for Haley even though he's already fallen for you."

"So your saying that he want's to be more than friends with me?"

"I don't know what it is, but I know that it's not friendship he's looking for."

"How are you positive?"

"Because Haley, he fell for Kelley first. Now that he's getting to know you better he's falling for Haley."

"And Kelley and Haley are the same thing just one has a wig," Haley said understanding what her best friend has been saying these past years.

"Exactly."

"So what do I do now?"

"You tell him Hays, you tell him that your Kelley Stevens."

_Who said, who said I can't be worldwide_

_I say, I say time is on my side_

_Who said, who said i can't be ten feet tall_

_I say, I say that i can have it all_

_Who said, who said I can't be Superman_

_I say, I say that I know I can_

_Who said, who said i won't be President_

_I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet_

**A/N: Ok guys that was some what of a cliffhanger, sort of. Anyway please you guys review, lately I have been getting shorter reviews for each chapter. I don't know if that's because you guys just don't review, or if I have lost a lot of readers. But please if you read, tell me what you think, kay. If you hate it, if you liked it, or even if you have a suggestion. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Bigger Than Us

**Authors Note: Oh My Gosh! You people rock! Thanks so much for the reviews! All right so a lot of you probably will be disappointed in this chapter, but I had a plan at the beginning and I'm sticking with it. The party won't be for like another two chapters, but don't worry it will be worth the wait! Without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 10: Bigger Than Us

"Umm Nathan I need to tell you something," Kelley said sitting next to him on the beach.

"What is it Kelley?" Nathan replied concerned since he could see her facial expression and he didn't like what he saw.

"I'm about to tell you something that will most definitely shock you. But I need you to swear to me that you won't tell a single soul, kay?"

"I promise."

"I mean no one, not your brother, not your best friend, not a single person."

"Kelley what is it? You can trust me."

"Well for starters, my name isn't really Kelley. It's Haley."

"Oh ok? Why did you change your name?"

"Because I didn't want the whole world to know who I am," she replied while taking off her wig and letting her blonde hair fall. She looked at Nathan and just saw complete shock.

"Ha..Haley James?"

"Yea, Nathan when I first became a singer I didn't want the famous life all the time. I wanted a normal life, normal friends, normal boyfriends. That's when my dad came up with a different identity, Kelley Stevens. I've only told Jake and Bevin, but now that were together I thought you deserved to know," she finished still not sure what he was thinking.

"So your telling me that I have been dating a complete loser for the past week?"

"Nathan I know that...wait what did you just say?" She asked once she comprehended what he had said about her.

"I can't believe that underneath the hot, cool, and amazing girl was a nerd."

"Well excuse me, but you didn't fall for the hot, cool, and amazing girl. You fell for Haley, me. And I can't believe your saying all this, this isn't the guy that I fell for," she replied now completely hurt that he would say this to her.

"Nathan Scott doesn't fall for geeks like you. Man I can't wait to tell everybody about this," Nathan replied standing up.

"Wait you can't tell your friends who I am Nathan, you promised," Haley cried catching his arm forcing him to stop and turn around.

"Yea that was before you did the switch thing on me and now I'm gonna tell the whole world that your a phony," he replied laughing and shoving her back down to the ground, "see ya later freak!" He called walking off, leaving a complete hurt and broken girl behind.

"Nathan! Nathan!" She called trying to get him to return to her, "Nathan! Nathan!"

"Hays! Haley wake up!" A voice said calling to her. Haley opened her eyes only to find Mason hovering over her. "Gees Haley I really hope you weren't having a sex dream about my best friend, cause that would kind of gross me out. Hurry up or were gonna be late," he told her walking out of her room.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream," Haley told herself. _There's no way in hell that I can tell him after that._

About 20 minutes later, Haley and Mason were in the car and headed for school.

"Mason, do you think I should tell Nathan about Kelley?"

"I don't know Hays, I mean you just met the guy. How can you really trust him?"

"Well he's your best friend, do you think he could handle the secret?"

"I don't know Hays, the guy is a complete mystery. I mean none us thought that he would ever get a girlfriend, we all thought that, that would be to boring for him. Then he met you, he still hasn't told us who he's dating but being on since I'm your brother I know. Anyway he met you and his whole world changed." Mason told her.

"So was that a yes or no to telling him about my secret?"

"You should do whatever you think is right Hays, but my opinion? Is to wait, you guys just met. Enjoy your problem free relationship while it last, you'll know when the right time will be."

"Thanks Mason, for the ride and the advice," Haley said before she was about to open the door until someone beat her to it,

"Hey Mason, Hales," Nathan greeted once he had opened the door for Haley.

"Sup Nate," replied the brother while getting out of the car.

"Hi," Haley replied shyly, "thanks." Referring to the door.

"It's no problem. Hey Haley I need to ask you a favor."

"Ok."

"So I tried reading that new book, but I couldn't understand a word. Do you maybe think that you could help me, you know tutor me?" Nathan asked kind of embarrassed that he had to ask for help.

"Oh yea sure umm how bout tomorrow morning at the docks, around 7," Haley suggested.

"Great, see ya then," he replied before tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Not only did it give Haley shivers, but Nathan couldn't help but let his fingers linger there longer than it should have.

"I should probably go now," Haley said forcing her to look away from the eyes that seem to be able to always look right through her.

"Yea catch ya later Hales," Nathan said walking off to go join Mason and his other friends.

"Oh boy Nathan is in trouble," Bevin said coming up from behind her.

"Why?" Haley asked turning toward her best friend.

"Because he's getting torn between you two."

"What do you mean torn?"

"Hays, everyday he's falling for Haley harder and harder. Soon he won't know who to choose, yet maybe if you told him the truth he wouldn't have to choose."

"I can't Bev, not yet anyway."

"Whatever. Hey so I kinda need to run something by you," Bevin said while her and Haley started for the school.

"What is it?"

"The cheerleaders are looking for two new replacements, and I kind of want to try out."

"That's great Bevin."

"Really? Your not like mad that I want to be apart of a team that most of the girls have ragged on us for the past couple years?"

"No it's fine, besides I know some of those girls aren't that bad."

"Well you know there looking for two new girls, you want to try out with me?" The second the words came out of her mouth, Haley burst into laughter, "What?"

"You want me to tryout for cheerleading?" Bevin nodded which just made Haley go into another fit of laughter.

"Bevin, you know you just asked the queen of klutziness. Do I need to remind you the time I almost drowned in the ballpit at Chunky Cheese when I went with you and Jake?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Your right, knowing you by the end of the trout they'll have to move the number two to five cause you'll have injured some of the girls," Bevin said teasingly.

"Ok, I'm not that bad. But anyway there's no way in hell that I'm going to tryout."

"All right then. I gotta go meet Skillz, bye klutz!" Bevin said running off to meet her boyfriend.

"Catch ya later girl who can't seem to go for a second with out being next to her boyfriend," Haley muttered to herself.

"So you talk to yourself?" A voice asked from behind her. Haley turned around to see Nathan leaning against a locker with a smirk on his face. _Did I mention how hot he looked today?_

"Not usually, only on some days when I have a lot on my mind," she said while walking closer to him so she was only a couple feet away from him.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, it's complicated." _Not really, but I couldn't tell him that the stuff on my mind had to do with him._

"All right. Well I just wanted to say how excited I am for the party."

"Yea it should be fun."

"I better go, don't want to be late for class," he replied sarcastically.

"Yea wouldn't want to ruin that perfect attendance streak."

"Funny James, real funny," Nathan replied stepping even closer to her and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, "till tomorrow morning."

"Till then," Haley replied back, now completely flustered. Nathan walked off only to turn back around and scoop Haley in his arms and twurl her around. Once he brought her back down, his lips crashed with hers and it was a battle of tongues. Haley really thought she was going to lose it until she heard a bell ring in the back round.

"Ms. James will you be joining us or not?" Her chemistry teacher asked from his classroom.

"What? Oh yea, sorry," Haley said once she realized that what had just happened, happened in her head. _What is this boy doing to me?_

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Ok guys listen up! A couple my girls will demonstrate some moves a few times. After about a minute and half or practicing those moves on your own, you will go one by one and show me what you remember. If you get most of the moves down and I like what I see, your on the squad. All right, my girls get up here. The rest of you just spread out, give yourself plenty of room." Brooke instructed. It was after school and Bevin and Haley were in the gym. Haley and Skillz were on the bleachers. She had promised that she would be there for her, and Skillz just wanted a chance to see his mama dance.

After Peyton, Rachael, Katy, and Sandra were done showing the small routine to the other girls, they all started practicing it. Haley had to laugh at most of the girls. _Some of those girls are doing something completely different, it's not like it's rocket science or anything. I could even do that routine. _

"Ok girls, audition time. First up, Melanie Harp." After about six girls going, all who were horrible it was Bevin turn.

"All right, when your ready," Brooke said praying that she would be better than the rest. And her prayer came true, Bevin did most of the moves, and she was good! "Well it looks like we have a new member to our squad ladies! Bevin, welcome!"

"Are you kidding me, she sucked!" Rachael yelled now furious.

"Excuse me Rach-ho, last time I checked I was captain. Not you. So if you want to question me again, you can leave," Brooke replied.

"Ugh, whatever."

"All right next!"

About 30 more minutes and Brooke was still unable to fill the void in her squad.

"God I can't believe out of 20 girls, only one of them could cheer! It's not like we can do this again, it's the only time we can get the gym."

"Brooke come on, you don't need exactly ten girls do you?" Peyton asked.

"Yes P.Sawyer. The routines won't work with nine, god if only there was somebody who could make my life a little easier," Brooke said turning around to go get her bag, when she saw someone sitting on the bleachers, "Tutor Girl!"

"Me?" Haley asked pointing to herself not sure if Brooke was talking to someone else.

"Yes you silly. Come down here," the brunette ordered. Once Haley reached Brooke, she pulled her near the center of the court, "I'm gonna do some moves, once you think you got the hang of it, start doing it with me." Brooke started doing moves that consisted of her arms clapping together, her feet moving around, and her doing a couple different kind of jumps. After about 30 seconds later, Haley started to do the exact same thing as Brooke. The two were looking right at each other, not even noticing the boys basketball team walking in. The two went on for a couple of more minutes until Brooke stopped,

"Damn girl, you got skill," she replied out of breath.

"Yea well, it's not that hard to memorize moves."

"How would you like yo join the team Haley," surprising Haley that she even knew her name.

"I don't think so, but thanks."

"Haley please. I need you," Brooke pleaded not taking no for an answer. After much thought about Haley becoming a cheerleader,

"Sure Brooke, I'll do it." She replied only to receive a very loud squeal from the feisty cheerleader and a hug.

"Oh My God, you have no idea how grateful I am!"

"Ok first you put the bimbo on the team, now her?" Rachael yelled walking over the the two girls.

"Rachael, your not the captain so you don't decided who gets to be put on the squad. I do. And since I wasn't able to find a girl without forcing her to tryout, I'm not gonna kick you off the team. Instead your being moved from your spot in the routines to the back, and Haley will replace you."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Dead. Now quit screaming, your making me go deaf. Now that we have our two new girls, lets call it a day everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow same time same place."

"I can't believe Ms. Klutz just made the cheerleading team," Bevin said coming up next to Haley.

"Yea well it wasn't my idea."

"Haha, I bet you were just dyeing for a way to be like me."

"Hey your boyfriends waiting over there, maybe you should go to him and get away from me," Haley replied teasing her best friend.

"Ok ok, I'm going. Heads up Boytoy 12 o'clock," Bevin said turning around to go to her boyfriend. Haley turned around to see Nathan walking her way.

"So your a cheerleader now?"

"Yea, spur of the moment."

"Sure, I bet you were planning this all along just so you could impress me and be around me more."

"Aren't you full of it." Nathan laughed at her comment, he stepped closer to her and was about to say something when he was cut off by a very angry voice,

"Nathan Scott, you better have your ass on this line in ten seconds or so help me I will have you on the bench for the rest of your life," Whitey yelled.

"Gotta go, oh and for the record. I got a thing for cheerleaders." Nathan turned around and ran to the other side of the gym.

"Looks like Nathan Scott has a thing for Haley James," Brooke said once Nathan had returned to his team. Haley turned her head to see Brooke and Peyton standing next to her.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Well lets just say that Nathan Scott hates being with cheerleaders and will never be with one, until now."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Some of us think he's making it up, he won't even tell us who it is. Personally I think it's Kelley Stevens, he really liked her," Peyton said.

"I don't know, but if him and Kelley are together. Well Nathan isn't being very faithful," Brooke commented. _What does that mean?_

"What does that mean?"

"Well Nathan clearly has the hots for you, so he's sort of cheating on his so called girlfriend with you," Brooke said while giving Haley a nudge before walking off with Peyton.

_Cheating on me with me. Great._

_We all want to believe in love_

_We all want to believe in something_

_Bigger than just us_

_We all want to be a part_

_Of the greater picture_

**A/N: So I'm not gonna have Haley tell Nathan the truth for awhile, so those who can't wait, have to wait. Anyway, please please review. If I don't get at least 8 reviews I won't update till Thursday. And next chapter will be really good! So remember REVIEW! PLEASE**


	11. Nobody's Perfect

**Authors Note: You guys simply rock! Thank-you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot! Ok so this chapter will sort of be laid back, probably the last chapter that won't be all drama! Enjoy chapter 11!**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 11: Nobody's Perfect

"I'm so sorry I'm late Haley, my alarm didn't go off at the right time, then when I went to go find some cereal we were out. So I had to drive to starbucks and pick up some coffee," Nathan explained as he sat across from Haley. They were at the docks, and were sitting at an old wooden picnic table.

"Nathan, your 15 minutes late, that means we only have 45 minutes to go over the first five chapters. And I can assure you that Ms. Baker will be giving us a pop quiz on this," Haley said mad that he was so late.

"I know, and like I said I'm sorry. But hey I bought you some coffee."

"Thank-you. Now lets get to work," Haley said taking the coffee from Nathan and opening her book.

"Oh please tell me there's a cheat sheet in here," Nathan said opening a box of cracker jacks.

"Nathan! You're eating?"

"I told you Hales, I didn't get breakfast," he told her pulling out a colorful yet tacky bracelet, "so not exactly what I was hoping for."

"Oh Nathan that will go great with your outfit, and I think that will bring out your eyes," Haley said once she saw the bracelet that he was holding.

"Good one James, but knowing me. If I wore this to school, everyone would have it the next day."

"You have the biggest ego, I have ever seen."

"It runs in the family. Give me your hand," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Haley asked confused as to why he would want her hand. Ignoring her question, Nathan grabbed her hand and held it out in front of him, he slipped the bracelet on to her delegate wrist and said,

"don't say I never gave you anything." The two just sat there staring at each other with Nathan still holding the girls hand, completely forgetting the books that were laid out in front of them. It was a battle between blue and brown, both trying to make the other look away but still hoping that they wouldn't. It wasn't until a car horn from a distance that broke the stares between the two teens.

"We should really get to work," Haley said as she pulled her hand back and looked down at her book.

"Yeah gosh Haley you need to control yourself. I mean I know I'm irresistible but come on," Nathan teased.

"Shut up! OK so chapter 1.." Haley started making sure she didn't fall back into his eyes again.

After about 35 minutes of trying to get Nathan to understand everything that happened in chapter 1-5, they were in Nathan's car heading for school.

"All right lets turn some music on," Nathan said as he turned the radio on

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right!_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_Ya live and ya learn it _

Nathan turned the radio off as soon as he realized who was singing. Haley noticing his sudden change of mood had to ask,

"what's wrong, not a fan?"

"No no, it's just I don't feel like listening to music anymore," Nathan tried to cover up.

"Oh ok," Haley said now really confused.

"It's just, look promise me you won't say anything and you won't think that I'm completely crazy."

"Nathan what's wrong?"

"I met Kelley at a party a week ago, and we connected. Not like sexually either, I really fell for her. So I asked her out on a date and she said yes for god knows what reason. We went out and I asked her to be my girlfriend, and again she said yes. So we've been together for about a week. You believe me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I just might have thought you would think I was crazy or something."

"I don't think your crazy, cocky and egotistical yes," Haley said earning a laugh from Nathan, "so you aren't making up the girlfriend?"

"No, I hear what people are saying. She's not imaginary."

"So why did you tell me all this?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I can trust you," Nathan said sincerely.

"Can I ask you another question?" When Nathan nodded she continued, "everyone calls me Hay or Hays. But you call me Hales, why?"

"I like the name Hays, but knowing that I have my own personal nickname for you makes what we have special doesn't it?"

"Yea it does," she answered while watching Nathan pull into an empty parking spot.

"So I'll see ya in class?"

"Yea you will," Haley responded as she met Nathan halfway in front of the car. The two were to close for both of their liking, but no one moved.

"Your gonna be at cheerleading today right?" Nathan whispered.

"Yea, my first day."

"Is it wrong for me to look forward to seeing you dance around in nothing but shorts and a tank top?"

"It probably is being on since you have a girlfriend." The moment the words escaped her mouth Nathan stepped back.

""So I'll see ya later," he said before walking away from her.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Nathan stop!" Kelley yelled. Her and Nathan were at the beach, it was dark out so a lot of people were inside. Nathan was currently tickling her and she was trying very hard to get him to stop. She wasn't doing to well.

"Say it then."

"There's no way in hell that I'm saying that!" She called back.

"Then there's now way in hell that I'm stopping."

"Fine fine, Nathan Scott is the most sexiest man on earth, Orlando Bloom and Leonardo Dicaprio don't even compare!" Nathan finally stopped.

"Now was that so hard to say?"

"You have no idea."

"Umm, would you be ok if I went to a party on Friday after the game instead of meeting up with you?" Kelley completely forgot that she had a date with him; Mason and her had been planning all week for this party.

"Oh no, I actually had something else to go to, too."

"All right how about Saturday?"

"Night or day?"

"I was kind of hoping both, there's this carnival that starts at 3. Maybe we could go for like an hour or two, then go get some food."

"That sounds fun, but are you ready for the public? Are you ready for some of the paparazzi coming up to you, or everyone asking you about how it feels to date a singer?"

"I'm ready," Nathan stated.

"Ok, just making sure."

"I can deal with all of that if it means that I get you in the long run," he said now moving on top of her and kissing her. They kissed for about three minutes until oxygen was needed. He lay on top of her still not breaking eye contact and said,

"your eye's look so familiar."

"Really that's weird, so umm hows school?" Haley quickly asked praying that he would drop the subject.

"It's good, I had to get some tutoring today though for English."

"Was it helpful?"

"Yea it was Haley really broke it down for me. She's different than all the other girls from school," Nathan said trying to get the image of Haley in cheerleading yesterday out of his mind. He found himself staring at her more than he would have liked to.

"Well good."

"Yea it was good," he said before dipping his head down and capturing his lips with hers again.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Nathan Scott come on down!" The host said of the hit TV show 'Which Girl To Choose.' "Now Nathan is really in a bit of a pickle, he has the choice of picking pop sensation Kelley Stevens or cute nerdy Haley James. Both beautiful, both to good for Nathan but not the point. Nathan you have a big decision to make, and were going to help you."

"Nathan what girl do you like spending time with the most?"

"Well I like my time with both of them, but Haley sure does have a knack of making me feel better when I'm not in a good mood."

"One point to Haley, the first girl to three gets Nathan. Next question, Nathan what girl do you find yourself next to you in your future?"

"Kelley is a famous singer and will probably get even more famous, so she won't be around a lot, so Haley."

"That's two points to Haley now, Kelley your not a very good girlfriend. Next question, game point for Haley here. Which girl can you relate to most?"

"Kelley is famous there's nothing that I can relate to there, but Haley and I can talk about anything and she knows how I feel. So Haley!"

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner Haley come down and claim your prize!" Haley stepped off of her chair and leaped into Nathan's arms and spun her around, resting his forehead on hers and looking into her big brown eyes.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you to Haley James." With that said, the two kissed each other passionately.

_RIIIIIIIIIING_

Nathan shot up from his dream of Haley,

"Oh shit."

**Hehe! I thought the game idea of Nathan would be funny! If you're confused as to why he said 'oh shit' it's because Nathan picked Haley over his girlfriend, so that must mean that he likes Haley even more. Now I can't update tomorrow but Thursday will be Mason's party! A lot will happen! REVIEW PLEASE! If I don't get at least 8 reviews I won't update till Saturday!**


	12. Rockstar

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. They were amazing! Ok so I'm so sorry I didn't get the chapter up yesterday, my best friends came home and my computer is all screwed up. I have to use my sister's computer, which she really does not like. Anyway this chapter will contain songs other than just Hannah Montana. Enjoy!**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 12: Rockstar

"So you're sure that you kids are going to be ok?" Jimmy asked his children as they helped put his bags in the car. It was finally Friday and Haley was able to convince Jimmy to go on his vacation, and was even able to convince him to stay an extra day. It was Mason who had Haley do the extra day thing, another day to make sure the house was completely clean. Everyone in school is talking about the party; even some of the nerds were coming in hopes of getting laid. The Ravens were also playing the Warriors tonight, so if they won the party would be even better.

"Dad don't worry, we'll be fine," Mason reassured his dad hoping that would do it.

"Ok ok, just promise me that I won't get a call saying you're in jail or in the hospital. All right that's it, Mason take care of your sister, and Haley take care of your brother. Lord knows he needs all the helping he can get," Jimmy said as he kissed his kids on the foreheads and got into his black Tahoe.

"Don't worry dad!" The two called in unison as they waved goodbye. Once Jimmy was out of sight,

"this is gonna be the best weekend ever!" Mason yelled and he and Haley high-fived each other. The two walked back inside to get ready for school.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Ok class what happened in the Neolithic Era?" Haley's history teacher asked. Haley of course had too much to think about, than to listen to stuff she already knows. There are two things Haley just can't stop thinking about, one being the game tonight. It will be her first cheerleading appearance, and she is beyond nervous for it. Maybe if she was in the back and no one was able to really see her and her mistakes her nerves would be a little less. Oh but no, she's right in the front with the two best cheerleaders on the squad. And you would think that being a pop star her nerves would be the last thing on her mind. But when she was on stage she was singing and she just let the music take her and she would just get lost in it and not care what her body did. But tonight Haley won't be singing, she'll be dancing. And to add to her nerves, she can't forget the little date she has tonight with her boyfriend, except not. Nathan and her agreed that he would drive them back to the party after the game. She was pretty excited about the party even though there really not her thing, but she'll have Bevin and Jake there with her.

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

"Don't forget to be working on your projects that are due in two weeks!"

"Hey Hays where were you in class today?" Jake asked walking up next to her.

"What do you mean, I was in class."

"Yeah physically but not mentally. Where was your head?"

"I was just thinking about tonight, you know the game and party."

"What are you worried about?"

"I just don't want to screw up.." Haley started but was cut off by a tall skinny blonde cheerleader.

"Hey Jake, Haley," Peyton greeted kissing Jake on the cheek.

"Hey you."

"So Haley you ready for tonight?" Peyton asked as they continued walking.

"I have all the moves down, just my nerves seem to be doing a whole bunch of flips and turns."

"Oh Haley don't worry, you'll be great! Just remember as long as you don't think about the next move and just dance, you'll rock!"

"Thanks Peyton," Haley said with a smile.

"No problem, all right I have to go to class. I will see you both later," Peyton replied as she kissed Jake on the cheek again and waved good-bye to Haley. Only a couple seconds later a voice called from a distance,

"Jagielski, I need to talk to you!" Whitey called.

"Umm, o..ok. See ya Hays," Jake replied as he ran off to meet the coach confused as to why he would want to talk to him.

"Bye."

"Hey Tutorgirl!"

"Oh hey Brooke, Lucas," she greeted the two once she had turned around.

"So you ready for your debut girlie?"

"Brooke are you sure you really want me on the squad, I mean am I really that necessary?"

"Haley you better not be backing out on me, I really need you Tutorgirl."

"No no I'm not backing out, it's just I'm a little nervous about the whole thing."

"Don't be, your amazing in practice. Just don't let your nerves get the better of you."

"Yea Haley I've seen you and your good," Lucas replied.

"Thanks."

"Broody may I ask you why you were watching Haley?"

"Oh well see my eyes just wander from time to time and..there's Nathan I'm going to go talk to him, bye!" Lucas replied quickly as he made a mad dash towards his brother.

"Yea you better run boy. Anyway am I mistaken or do you have a date with the other Scott boy tonight?"

"Yea we're just going as friends."

"Right sure you are. Well Peyton is coming back to my house after the game to get ready, you wanna join?"

"Well Nathan is driving us back."

"Damn that boy can't wait an hour to be with you, he's got it bad."

"Brooke I told you we're.."

"Just friends I know, but you still need to look good. Meet me after the game at my car, oh and if Bevin wants to come she's more than welcome. See ya Tutorgirl!" Brooke said as she made her way towards her boyfriend, not before winking at a now approaching Nathan.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Umm is it ok if I go to Brookes after instead of driving with you? She'll give me a ride there."

"Yea that be fine, just makes me suffer."

"Why?"

"Your getting ready with Brooke Davis and that means your going to look amazing," Nathan stated.

"I don't know about that."

"Well I can't wait for tonight, to see you at the party and in your cheerleading uniform," Nathan said with a smirk. Even though he's watched her a million times at practice in short shorts and a tanktop, he can't wait to see what the uniform looks like on her.

"Shut up! I gotta go," Haley smacked him on the chest, loving the way her hand immediately felt a spark.

"Catch ya later Hales," Nathan said loving the way her name just seemed to roll right off his tongue. He watched her go knowing that tonight would either bring good or bad.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Welcome all basketball fans, Raven fans, or just listeners who have nothing else to do. Tonight is going to be one hack of a game, the Tree Hill Ravens against the Bear Creek Warriors. You can smell the rivalry," Mouth commented into his mic for what a loser," Claire Young replied walking past Mouth and some Raven cheerleaders.

"You know Claire you should be talking, cause if I don't recall you sure do have a liking for 'losers'," Brooke replied causing Claire and her squad to stop.

"What'd you just say Davis?"

"You heard me, you were the one who made out with a complete geek last year at camp. And if I remember correctly, your were 100 sober."

"Claire what is she talking about?" Another Warrior cheerleader asked.

"Nothing, let's see who'll be laughing once we win this game,"

"That'd probably be us. Buy-bye now," Brooke replied waving them off.

"Let's go girls."

"Brooke I'm not going to even ask what happened at camp last year," Peyton said coming up next to her best friend.

"Good because it's a long story. All right girls let's stretch."

About 20 minutes later, the gym was completely packed, the teams were out on the court, and the cheerleaders were on their respective sideline. Jake came up next to Bevin and Haley wearing a jersey.

"Jake hunny why are you wearing that?" Bevin asked.

"Haley this is what Whitey wanted to talk about with me. He asked me to join the team since a guy got injured in practice. He said he saw me in gym and really liked what I could do, so he asked me and I said yes. I probably won't play but still!"

"Jake that's amazing, congrats," Haley said giving him a hug.

"Jagielski, quit flirting with the cheer team and get your ass over here," Whitey yelled.

"Got to go," with a final good-bye to his friends and his girlfriend Jake joined his new team.

"That's awesome I can't believe Jake is now part of the team," Bevin said stunned.

"At least now we don't have to feel bad for not being able to hang out with him more because of cheerleading," Haley replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Give it up for your Tree Hill Ravens!" The crowd went absolutely nuts as the team lined up in front of their bench, " starting at point guard Tim Smith! At center Carl Bass, your power forward Mark Johnson. And now starting at shooting guard Lucas Scott!" The crowd went nuts for every player, because they all knew that with the starting five, there was no chance for the warriors. And just when you think they couldn't get any louder, your wrong as Mouth continued with the line up, "and starting at small forward, he's was m.v.p last year, and the league's high scorer, your captain Nathan Scott!" The crowd went crazy as Nathan ran onto the court, people screamed, teammates applauded, and cheerleaders jumped and cheered. They all knew without him, the ravens wouldn't be undefeated. As the starting five came onto the court along with the Warrior player's, Nathan couldn't help but glance at Haley. Man did he love to see her cheer. He walked to center court, shook hands with his opponent and jumped for the ball.

The first half finished with the score Ravens 46 and the Warriors 40. It was now time for the cheerleaders halftime show and Haley was completely sweating.

"Now everyone give it up for the Raven Cheerleaders!" As the girls made their way onto the court, the crowd might have even been louder when Nathan came on.

"Hey Ravens everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it  Come on everyone!"

The girls cheered pumping up the fans. Once they had finished, _Eye of the Tiger_ boomed over the gym as the girls started their routine

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight _

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

Haley is trying to get lost in the music like Kelley and as she slowly starts getting lost she is doing better and better. The song switched,

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act!_

_I think it's special what's behind your back._

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!_

_(Take em' to the bridge!)_

_Dirty babe..._

_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Just as the last song was about to come on, the teams returned back to the court. Nathan spotted Haley right away, and could not look away.

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

_You give me fever_

_Like I've never, ever known_

_You're just a product of loveliness_

_I like the groove of your walk,_

_Your talk, your dress_

_I feel your fever_

_From miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car_

_And we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

_And tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

The girls finished and the place went crazy! Haley felt so good; she can't believe that she didn't mess up.

"Great job Tutorgirl!" Brooke said.

As the squad went back to the sidelines, Haley took a glance back and saw that Nathan was staring at her. She gave a half smile as he nodded back to her. Brooke saw the whole encounter,

"Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Whatever." And with that, the game continued and Haley's eyes kept straying to number 23 all night.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

_I'm in the club with my homies, tryna _

_get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, _

_cause you know how it feels. _

_I said shorty she was checkin up on me, _

_from the game she was spittin my ear _

_you'd think that she knew me. _

_So we decided to chill_

Usher could be heard through the town, that's how loud the music was at the James house. Everyone was there, and they were all having the best time. You had to jam yourself up to people to walk anywhere, and everyone was completely drunk. The ravens had won; Nathan hit the winning shot right at the buzzer. He was mauled by his teammates and fans afterwards; he was a hero after all. Nathan stood next to Mason and Lucas at the bar now, waiting for Haley to show up.

"So a little ground rules Nate, no doing it with my sister ok?"

"Dude I have a girlfriend."

"Whatever, I just don't want my sister losing her virginity to my best friend when he's completely drunk."

"Well to make you feel better, I won't be drinking tonight."

"Nathan Scott not drinking at a party, that's crazy," Lucas replied teasingly, "man where is Brooke? She was supposed to be here by now."

"Oh dude there she is," Mason replied pointing to the door where four girls were entering. At Mason's words Nathan turned his head towards the door and his jaw went straight to the floor. Haley was wearing eclipse 'Hottie' stretch Jeans that fit her perfectly, and a cobalt Roxy 'Veronica' V-neck Henley Tank top with a wife beater underneath. The outfit was simple, casual, yet she looked absolutely amazing. Her blonde hair was down in soft wavy tresses, and locks were just wavy enough. Nathan thought she looked like a goddess, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, which seemed to be happening a lot.

"Dude go greet your date, Lucas is already ahead of you," Mason said breaking Nathan out of his stare. Once Nathan composed himself he went to Haley,

"Hey you," he said once he reached her.

"Hi!"

"You look amazing," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Thanks."

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure," she replied as Nathan escorted her to the kitchen where Tim was serving the drinks.

"Nate dawg what's up?! Dude your date is freaking hot! What can I get you two to drink?"

"Umm water for me Tim," Nathan replied shocking him and his date, "what?"

"Nathan when have you ever drank water at a party?"

"Since now dim. Hales what do you want to drink?"

"Umm water is fine."

"You guys suck, but whatever," Tim said getting the two their drinks. They left him and headed towards the couch where their friends were.

"So Nathan, didn't Haley do an amazing job tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Yea she did," Nathan said looking at Haley causing her to blush a little.

"Hey guys," Bevin said coming up from behind them with Skillz.

"Hey!" They all answered back.

As the group started talking among themselves the song changed and Akon came on,

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

"Oh my god, girls come on!" Brooke yelled jumping off the couch dragging along Peyton, Haley, and Bevin.

_If I could escape I would but,_

_First of all, let me say_

_I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way_

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_

The girls were dancing in the middle of the family room, loving the attention they now had. Haley didn't even care that people were staring at her; it was time to have fun, to loosen up. And that's exactly what she was doing.

_If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world_

_& I could be your favourite girl (forever), Perfectly together_

_Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)_

_We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_[Akon_

_I want to get away, to our sweet escape_

_I want to get away, yeah_

Jake, Skillz, Lucas, and Nathan couldn't look away from the scene in front of them. Sure every guy was staring at them and just wishing that they could take them upstairs and have sex with them, but they didn't think about that. Because they knew that tonight, they were with them, and they were the luckiest guys in the world.

_You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point_

_Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint_

_Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around_

_Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground_

_So baby, times get a little crazy_

_I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me_

_I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me_

_Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me_

Rachael looked on with disgust at the five girls dancing. But most of her disgust was focused on Haley, the girl that stole her Nathan away from her. She still couldn't believe that Nathan asked her to go with him, it had to be a sympathy thing, it just had to be. And she was going to find out what Haley James has that Rachael doesn't.

_Woohoo, Yeehoo_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape)_

_Woohoo, yeehoo (If I could escape)_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo_

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_

Haley stopped dancing and walked over to Nathan, tugged at his shirt indicating for him to come with her, after trying to back out he finally gave in and followed Haley back to where the other girls had followed suit with their boyfriends. Nathan and Haley started to dance to the music. Moments later the two some how came closer, and Haley turned her back to him and pushed herself against him. Nathan trying really hard not to become, hard, put his hand on her hips and danced with her. The two were so engulfed in the other that they didn't hear the last part of the song.

_If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world_

_& I could be your favourite girl (forever), Perfectly together_

_& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_If I could be sweet (sorry boy)_

_I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)_

_We can make it better_

_& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away, get away)_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo (To our sweet escape)_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away)_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo (Yeah)_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo_

Nathan and Haley just stayed together while the next song came on. It wasn't until Brooke came over and ruined the moment.

"Hey girl, I have to pee."

"Ok so what does that have to do with me?"

"Helloo! You have to pee to."

"I do?"

"Yes now come on," Brooke dragged Haley away from Nathan.

"Brooke I don't have to pee."

"I know that silly, but it was an excuse to get you away from Romeo," Brooke explained while opening the bathroom door and revealing Peyton and Bevin.

"What's going on?"

"Hays, Nathan has fallen for you. Bad," Peyton said.

"That's what you dragged me in here for?" Haley asked confused.

"We just want to make sure you ready for Nathan Scott."

"You guys he has a girlfriend!"

"That doesn't matter, he likes you a lot!" Brooke said.

"Whatever guys I'm out of here," Haley replied opening the door. She went off to go find Nathan, but when she finally did. What she saw, was like a punch in the stomach. Nathan and Rachael kissing by the bar. Haley tore her now teary eyes away and headed for Tim. She needed a drink.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Rachael what the hell are you dong?" Nathan asked pulling away from her.

"Nathan come on, you know you want it baby," she replied before going and trying to kiss him again, but was stopped by Nathan.

"I have a girlfriend. You can't just come up to me and kiss me out of nowhere."

"Whatever. You changed Nathan, especially after you met that Paley chick."

"Her name is Haley, and your right she did change me. For the better," Nathan walked off leaving a complete furious Rachael.

While Nathan was telling Rachael off, Haley was busy drowning her tears with alcohol.

"Damn Haley you sure can drink," Tim replied now pouring her, her sixth shot.

"Yea well keep them coming Tim," she replied slurring.

"Haley there you are…are you drinking?" Nathan asked coming up from behind her.

"Yea I am, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

"Here Haley let me take you upstairs."

"Why so you can take advantage of me? So you can return to the old Nathan Scott that everyone loves to hate? I can't believe I fell in love with you." Nathan stayed quite, even with the slurring; he knew exactly what she had just said. Haley shot down her last shot and headed for the stairs. After about 10 minutes of Haley tripping on the stairs, clearly drunk, she made it to her bedroom. She closed the door, and flopped down onto her bed. A couple minutes later she heard the door open only to reveal Rachael.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anybody was in here."

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why do you like making other peoples lives so horrible?"

"Haley I'm sorry about the kiss," she replied closing the door and joining Haley on her bed, "I just really like Nathan, but he never gave me the time of day. Then you came around and he just fell for you."

"You can't just kiss my boyfriend," Haley said to drunk to even realize her mistake.

"Wait so you're the girlfriend he talks about? Who knew Nathan Scott would be Haley James boyfriend."

"Not Haley, Kelley."

"Kelley. Kelley who?"

"Kelley Stevens."

"But you just said that he was your boyfriend?"

"He is! God are you really not a blonde? I am Kelley Stevens!" Rachael just laughed at her, not believing what she was hearing.

"Sure Haley, and I'm Drew Berrymore," Rachael replied sarcastically but Haley had just passed out. Rachael didn't know what to do, so she got a blanket that was on her dresser, but as she picked it up a picture fell from underneath it. She bent down to pick it up but stopped when she saw who was in it. It was a picture of Kelley, Jake, and Bevin. She looked at Kelley, then back to a drunk Haley. _I'm Kelley Stevens!, _ Played over in her head. Rachael dropped the blanket and started looking around Haley's room searching for more pictures. She couldn't find anything, until she went into the closet. She saw what looked like a door through all the clothes, so she stepped into the closet and opened the door. She was now standing in a room that looked like a closet, except a very big walk-in closet. Rachael couldn't believe it, all around the room were pictures of Kelley and Mason, Kelley and Bevin, and her and Kelley! It was a picture of them at her birthday party, but why would Haley have this? It was then that Rachael saw it, the brown wig that was on the chair. It was then that Rachael knew that Haley James was infact Kelley Stevens.

"NO WAY!"

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star _

_yeah eh yeah yeah i really am a rockstar_

**A/N: There it is! So this chapter took me about 3 hours to write, so I really want some feedback! There's only going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters left, so sad ********. Anyway please review! **


	13. Life's What You Make It

07/07/2007 13:41:00

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all liked that Rachael was the one who found out. This chapter will move fast, but that's how I need it to happen. Well here's chapter 13!**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 13: Life's What You Make It

It was Monday, the weekend was over, time to go back to school. But of course the only thing people could talk about was the party on Friday. Everyone was coming up to Mason saying how amazing it was and that he needs to do it again real soon. Haley and Bevin were walking down the halls headed towards their lockers.

"So what are you up to this weekend? Another party?" Bevin asked.

"Hell no, I won't be attending a party for the next 10 years. I think I still have a hangover from it."

"Well Hays you did drink alcohol for the first time. I have no doubt that you will have that hangover for the rest of the week."

"You're probably right."

"So have you talked to lover boy?"

"No and I don't want to. I mean I should break up with him right?"

"Well your not supposed to know that he kissed Rachael, remember?"

"I know, but I should still just break up with him."

"Haley, your crazy about the guy! I highly doubt that breaking up with him will really make you feel better."

"Well chocolate isn't helping," Haley said leaning her head on Bevin's shoulder as they continued walking to their class.

"Well when's the next time you'll see him?"

"This weekend, were going to the carnival together."

"You and Nathan or Kelley and Nathan?"

"Kelley and Nathan."

"Ok so you should wait and see if he tells you the truth. And if he does, well then he really is the perfect guy," Bevin said as the two sat down in their chairs.

"I guess."

"You know Haley it's probably bad for you to get drunk."

"Why?"

"Because what if you get completely wasted and you accidentally tell somebody your secret."

"Yeah right, I'm not that of an idiot," Haley laughed right as the teacher walked in and started the class.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"You look great tonight Kelley," Nathan said as the two walked up to the entrance of the Tree Hill Annual Carnival. Kelley was wearing a blue Denim Miniskirt and a black Knit Top with a belt. Her hair was up in a ponytail with some loose strands dangling around her face.

"Thanks," she simply replied. The week had gone by fast and Kelley was dreading tonight. Her and Bevin had decided if Nathan wasn't truthful then she would break up with him. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that Nathan loved having a girlfriend that didn't go the same school where she could find out. Hence him swapping spit with Rachael on Friday.

"Hey Nathan. Kelley hey!" Brooke said as she and Lucas came up to the two. Brooke wrapped her arms around her and Kelley hugged her back. Once the two pulled apart, she gave a small nod to Lucas who did the same.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Kelley asked.

"Oh you know, Broody buying me a whole bunch of stuff and making him suffer by going on all the kiddy rides. Deep down he loves it though," Brooke said.

"Hey Kelley you gonna honor us with your singing at the talent contest? You'd win hands down," Lucas said.

"But that wouldn't be fair for all the other kids who want to try and win."

"Please they all suck and they know it."

"Nathan!" Kelley said smacking him on the arm playfully.

"It's true, I mean no one can match your angelic voice," he said leaning down.

"Awe that's sweet," Kelley replied before meeting her lips with his. _Damn how can I break up with him, he's perfect. Well except for the whole cheating thing._

"Ok Broody I think that's our cue to leave," Brooke said as her and Lucas left the two love birds.

"Come on, I'll win you something," Nathan said as the two finally broke apart.

"Ok, can't refuse with that."

The two walked over to all the games and when Nathan spotted the one he wanted, he grabbed Kelley's hand and walked over the shooting game.

"Well well, I some how knew you would end up here at one point or another," Whitey said as Nathan paid for the game.

"Well I know for a fact that I can win at this," Nathan replied before grabbing his ball and shooting at the basket. _Swish_! "That's why I am your number one player, coach." Whitey just rolled his eyes and Nathan finished off the last of his balls with perfect baskets. He asked Kelley what she wanted,

"I'll take that blue bear."

"Here you go missy, hey aren't you that pop singer?"

"Umm yea my name is Kelley Stevens."

"That's funny, you can date anyone you want. And you're out with this chump?"

Kelley laughed at the comment, "Well he's a cute chump." Nathan smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder. Whitey laughed before the two headed off.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nathan asked?

"Well we could…" she started to say but stopped when she heard a loud voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have heard some weird stuff, you have seen some ridiculous stuff, so do you want something that's actually good?" Peyton asked. She was onstage for the talent show, the chairs were all filled, but the audience seemed bored out of their minds. So when they heard something that an act was going to be good, they immediately perked up. "Well everyone give it up for Kelley Stevens!"

"What!?" Kelley asked before she was being pushed towards the stage by Brooke, " Brooke what are you doing?"

"Saving these peoples ears and eyes," she said as she gave a final push, and Kelley was now on the stage. She smiled at the audience who was now on their feet applauding and whistling.

"Thank-you really, but I wasn't planning on singing tonight so I don't have anything planned," Kelley started to say until she could here one of her songs start to play, "never mind, here's _Life's What You Make It_!"

"_Dont let no frustration_

_Ever bring you down...no, no, no, no!_

_Just take a situation_

_And turn it all around_

_With a new attitude... everything can change_

_Make it how ya want it to be_

_Saying mad, why do that... give yourself a break_

_Laugh about it and you'll see...(that)"_

Rachael looked on from afar. She still couldn't believe how the coolest singer in the world, was a complete nerd. And she couldn't believe that they both stole Nathan away from her. Rachael didn't know what to do with this newfound information. Should she tell Haley that she knows, should she just keep her mouth shut, or should she tell the whole world that Kelley Stevens is a fake.

_Life's what you make it_

_So lets make it rock_

_Lifes what you make it_

_So come on come on (everybody now)_

_Why be so broken hearted_

_Theres so much to do_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Life is hard core_

_Its a party_

_The choice is up to you_

Nathan watched Kelley as she stole everyone away. God he was so lucky, and not to be just dating a rockstar. He was lucky to have met her, to get to know her, to know what was going through her head. He really liked her, really really liked her. Him and Haley haven't talked since Friday, and he thinks that that's for the best. He was starting to question his relationship with Kelley because of his feeling for her. Even though they haven't really gone away, it's a lot easier not to think about her when they don't talk. He misses her, that's for sure. But he has Kelley, and that's the way it should be.

"_With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it how you want it to be_

_Statin bout_

_Why do that Give youself a break_

_I know you wanna party with me_

_Life's what you make it_

_So lets make it rock_

_Lifes what you make it_

_So come on come on_

_Lets celebrate it_

_Join in everyone_

_You decide_

_Cause life's...what you make it_

_Things looking up_

_Any time you want_

_All you gotta do is realize that_

_Its under your control _

_So let the good time rock and roll_

_Life is what you make it"_

Kelley finished the song with a big smile on her face, as the crowd erupted in applause.

"Thank-you!" After about a minute later she was with Nathan again, "hey!"

"That was great," he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, it was ok." The two started walking and Kelley just couldn't wait anymore.

"Nathan how was your party last weekend?"

"Oh it was ok, just another party."

"So nothing exciting happened, nothing you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Oh ok. Look Nathan.."

"Wait Kelley you should know that I sort of kissed another girl." _Thank god! I wasn't ready to break up with him just yet._

"You did?"

"Yea, well it was Rachael. And she's kind of had this crush on me since eighth grade. And at the party she just walked up to me and kissed me, it took me awhile but I pulled away. I was a little confused so it took me awhile to process."

"That's it?"

"Yea. I'm really sorry."

"Nathan it wasn't your fault, it's not like you wanted the kiss. Right?"

"Of course not. The only kiss I want is from you," he said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, "although I wouldn't mind kissing Bethany Joy Gaelotti," he teased.

"Shut up," Kelley replied smacking him on the chest before meeting his lips with her own. The two stayed like that for a while, arms around each other, ignoring the world, just loving the way the other made them feel.

But all weren't going 'aw' or 'that's so cute'. Rachael just stared at the two knowing the answer to her question earlier.

"That bitch is going to know what it feels like to be heartbroken. Haley James, it's time for your secret to come out."

**A/N: So please please please review! It will make me feel really happy! And if I get at least 4 or 5 reviews I'll update the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning. And next chapter is going to be HUGE! REVIEW!**


	14. Just Like You

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 14: Just Like You

Six Days Later….

It was now the end of the week and the school was having a pep rally for the basketball tournament next weekend. After Saturday, Nathan and Kelley talked on the phone every night. Everyone knew about them, people took photos and being the nosy people that they are, sold them to the newspaper. Nathan was now treated like a god, everyone wanted to be friends with him. But Nathan didn't buy into all that; he had Kelley, which was enough for him.

"Are you guys ready for the tournament?!" Brooke yelled into the microphone. The gym roared with excitement. The students were screaming, stomping their feet, just having the best time. "What team is gonna win?"

"The Ravens!"

"And whose going to lead us to victory?"

"Nathan!" He knew that was his cue, Nathan walked toward the center of the court. Took the mic from Brooke and started to speak,

"hey guys. So the team is really excited for next weekend. We all hope you guys are coming out to support us, and to help us win that trophy for Whitey!" The gym screamed with approval. Nathan handed the mic back to Brooke.

"Well you guys that concludes the pep rally. We hope you enjoyed all the contest, the teams, and the video made by our own Dim! GO RAVENS!" Brooke was about to hand the microphone over to Whitey but Rachael popped up out of nowhere and grabbed it.

"Not so fast fellow classmates, sit back down," they all sat down, "there's one more surprise. Everyone put your hands together for Kelley Stevens!" Everyone jumped up with screams, gasps, and applause. All except three friends who remained sitting.

"Haley I didn't know you would be singing?" Bevin asked.

"Neither did I."

"Then why did Rach-bitch just say you were?"

"I don't know, but Kelley isn't singing isn't supposed to sing today."

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"She can't do anything, you don't have your stuff."

"Kelley come out come out wherever you are!" Rachael said.

"She knows," Haley whispered.

"What?" Bevin asked.

"She knows, she found out who I am."

"But how?"

"I don't know. But she knows and she's going to tell."

"Maybe if you just keep sitting."

"No she'll do something else."

"So what now?" Jake asked.

"I have to go up there."

"But Hays, you don't have your stuff."

"I know. It's time Bev, it's time for the world to know."

"Haley are you sure about this?"

"Yea, I can't keep lying to people. I have to do this."

"No matter what Hays, we'll be here for you," Jake said.

"Thanks. Bevin I know you probably don't understand but I have to."

"Your right I don't understand but you gotta do what you gotta do. We'll be here for you."

Haley nodded as she stood up, Bevin and Jake followed suit. They gave her a hug before Haley started making her way down the bleachers.

"Ahh here she comes!" Rachael boomed. The students started looking at the entrances but still didn't see anyone. No one paid attention to the blonde walking toward the redhead who was smiling.

"How'd you find out?" Haley asked once she reached her.

"You know Hays, you really shouldn't drink. You never know what secrets might come out," Rachael laughed.

"I can't believe your this mean, this could ruin me."

"That's sort of what I'm hoping. You took Nathan away from me, and now I'm taking him back. Once he finds out who you are, he'll dump you in a heartbeat."

"You don't know that."

"Well one way to find out. Everyone, everyone! Over here! Everyone I give you Kelley Stevens!" Rachael said as she gave the mic to Haley and backed away. One of Kelley's songs started to play, the crowd still confused as to where Kelley is. They were still looking around until they heard a voice singing at center court.

'_So what you see_

_Is only half the story_

_There's another side of me_

_I'm the girl you know_

_But I'm someone else too_

_If you only knew_

_It's a crazy life_

_But I'm alright'_

Everyone stood shocked listening to the bookworm who sounded so much like Kelley. Bevin and Jake looked on with pity, watching their best friend reveal her secret that would change her life. They both knew that after this, she would need them. And they were going to be there for her.

_I got everything I've always wanted_

_Living the dream_

_So yeah, everything I've always wanted_

_isn't always what it seems_

_I'm a lucky girl_

_Whose dreams came true_

_But underneath it all_

_I'm just like you_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Don't wanna be treated differently_

_I wanna keep it all inside_

_Half the time I've got my name in lights_

_The other half I'm by your side_

Mason looked at his sister proudly, he knew how hard this was for her. Yet she kept going, she knew this day would come. He just doesn't think that this is how she wanted to tell everyone. Mason promised himself that he would comfort her anyway he could, her life was going to change. Even more than it already has.

_I got everything I've always wanted_

_Living the dream_

_So yeah, everything I've always wanted_

_isn't always what it seems_

_I'm a lucky girl_

_Whose dreams came true_

_But underneath it all_

_I'm just like you_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Don't wanna be treated differently_

_I wanna keep it all inside_

_Half the time I've got my name in lights_

_The other half I'm by your side_

Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas looked on with pure confusion. There was no way that there new friend was Kelley, it just couldn't be. But her voice, it was like an exact replica. Brooke couldn't help but think that maybe Nathan fell for both of them because they were the same people. They all looked over at the raven-haired boy.

_Yeah-ee yeah_

_Can't you see_

_I'm just an ordinary girl_

_Living in an extra-ordinary world_

_Trying to live_

_Trying to learn_

_Trying to just be who I am_

_Who I am_

_I got everything I've always wanted_

_Living the dream (the dream)_

_So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)_

_isn't always what it seems_

_I'm a lucky girl_

_Whose dreams came true_

_But underneath it all_

_I'm just like you_

Nathan looked at the girl who had invaded his dreams for the past couple of weeks. It couldn't be true, Haley wasn't Kelley. But she sounded exactly like her. That doesn't mean anything though; people can sound the same when they sing. But why did Rachael say she was Kelley. It's not like they look alike or anything. But wait! The eyes, on their date when he was looking at Kelley, he knew he had seen those eyes before. That's because he had, he saw the same ones when he looked at Haley. The eyes were the same. Nathan couldn't believe it, Haley James and Kelley Stevens is the same person.

_I got everything I've always wanted_

_Living the dream (livin' the dream)_

_So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)_

_isn't always what it seems_

_I'm a lucky girl_

_Whose dreams came true_

_But underneath it all_

_I'm just like you_

Haley finished the song with no applause, no screaming, nothing but silence. Haley looked at her classmates and saw confusion, shock, anger, disbelief, all different emotions.

"Well there you have it folks, the truth," Rachael said as she made her way over to Haley, "now you all know what our little nerd has been up to. Everyone Kelley Stevens, or as we like to call her Haley James, is a phony. She's lied to all of us, to the world. And it just came to bite her in the butt."

Haley looked around until her eyes connected with blue. She looked at him with regret, she should have told him. She broke away from his stare and decided there was only one thing to do. Run. Haley ran out of the gym, out of the school, and just ran home. Not looking back once.

Bevin and Jake walked down the bleachers and were about to head for the exit when Bevin stopped, and walked over to a smiling Rachael. She said nothing, but just punched her. Square in the nose.

"You have got to be the biggest bitch I have ever met. And I hope you rot in hell," Bevin said before spitting on her and walking back towards Jake who was now joined by Mason. They made their ways toward their cars and drove to the James house. Haley was going to need all of them right now, and they were going to be there.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

**A/N: There you go! Review Please! The last song was called Perfect World by Simple Plan! And sorry the chapter was so short!**


	15. One In A Million

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I had thought about that since the beginning and I had to stick with it. Anyway only two more chapters left, how sad! I will be writing a new story, it will be very different from this one. And it's not the one that I posted in the earlier chapters. Enjoy chapter 15!**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 15: One In A Million

"_And in other news, a shocking discovery at Tree Hill high school. The pop singer that the world has come to know and love, is really not who she says she is. From an inside source, we know that Kelley attends Tree Hill High, and her real name is Haley James. We don't have any other information, but we will keep with this shocking story and inform you on any other news. Now onto the reunion of the Spice Girls.."_ Jimmy switched off the TV at that point. He looked over at Haley who was just holding a pillow to her chest. Two days had passed since the horrible event and Haley really was not looking forward to school the next day.

"You ok bud?"

"Daddy what am I gonna do? Everyone will be talking at school tomorrow."

"Hays you just have to deal with it, you knew that this could happen. And you were willing to accept the consequences."

"But it wasn't my fault that Rachael told everyone," Haley argued.

"No it wasn't. But it was your fault for getting drunk and telling her." Once Haley had ran home on Friday, she told her dad what she figured had happened at the party. Of course he was sympathetic towards her, but Mason got the yelling and 'how dare you throw a party in my house' speech.

"That was pretty stupid of me."

"And uncharacteristic. Why did you drink bub?"

"I guess I thought alcohol could mend a broken heart. Instead it just made it worse."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to give up singing and just be a normal girl? Or do you want the famous life?"

"Why can't I have both?"

"You tried that already bud, and it didn't turn out to well."

Haley laughed, "I meant why can't I just be Haley the girl and the singer? No Kelley."

"Haley you do know how hectic your life will be right?"

"I know, but I can't give up singing dad. And I don't want to drop out of school."

"So you're going to school tomorrow and doing your concert this weekend?"

"Yea, it'll be hard at first but I'll have my friends and my brother with me."

"I'm proud of you Haley, and I know your mother would be to," Jimmy said while putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks dad. I guess you really can't live two different lives."

"You probably can, just not you," he said teasingly.

"Be quite," she replied smacking him on the arm, "I just don't know what to do if there will be reporters at school tomorrow."

"I'll have Mel drive you and Matt."

"Dad! I can't go to school with a bodyguard."

"Just for outside. Like walking to the entrance, Matt will wait outside for the day and escort you back to the car."

"Dad that's silly.." Haley started to say but Jimmy cut her off.

"Honey I will not have nosy basterds putting their cameras into my daughters face. Don't try and argue with me ok? Besides once you give the story of why you did this and that you're sorry at the concert, the reporters won't really care anymore."

"Whatever you say papa bear."

"Glad to hear were on the same page. Now get to bed little bear," he said. Haley got up, kissed her father on the cheek, and walked up the stairs to her room.

Haley was in bed ten minutes later holding the phone debating whether or not she should dial the numbers. Her and Nathan haven't talked since Friday, she just doesn't know what to say to him. She feels awful for not telling him, but she couldn't. After staring at the phone for another five minutes, she put it down on the nightstand and turned off the light.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"You sure you're going to be ok Haley?" Mel asked once he saw all the reporters standing outside the high school, waiting for her to make her entrance. Matt was in back with her, she had told him the whole story about her having two identity's. He understood, he told her that if he had a daughter, he would do the exact same thing Jimmy did.

"Don't worry Mel, if anyone tries to hurt or put their camera in Haley's face. They'll wish they had picked another job," Matt said cracking his knuckles.

"Umm Matt promise me one thing," Haley said.

"What's that?"

"Don't hurt anybody," she said before opening the door and waiting for Matt to walk out first. The students that were walking or just hanging around all turned their heads to look at the bodyguard pushing the reporters back. Haley stepped out to be greeted with white flashes going off in her eyes. She walked through the path Matt had made for her, making sure she didn't look at the cameras. Once she was inside she turned back to look at Matt, she gave him a grateful smile that he returned. The moment she turned around she was faced with students staring right at her. They were staring at her like they did on Friday, all eyes were on her. Haley felt really unease by all the eyes that were burning holes through her, she was about to turn around and walk back to the car before she was stopped,

"What you haven't seen a celebrity before?" Bevin asked clearly annoyed that people were being so rude.

"Yea there's nothing to see here, move along people!" Jake called on the other side of Haley, "you ok?"

"I am now. Thanks for that," she motioned to the students who were now returning to the things they were doing before she arrived.

"What are friends for?" Bevin asked now starting to walk with her arm linked with Haley's.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Jake asked.

"Sulk around thinking about how my life sucks."

"Dude you're a pop star how could it possibly suck?" Bevin asked.

"Probably because no one will listen to her music any more," a voice said from behind the trio.

"Oh bitch you better run before I punch that fake nose of yours again," Bevin said now really annoyed that Rachael had the nerve to come up to Haley and insult her. Haley had heard about Bevin's little outburst on Friday, and still couldn't believe she missed it.

"You know I could press charges against you."

"I could press something to. Like your body against that locker over and over, until you fall to the ground and plead uncle."

"You're a violent person you know that."

"Only when I have to deal with skanks like you. Now get the hell out of here before you really push my patience."

"Whatever. Hey Haley, don't worry about Nathan; I helped him heal this weekend. And lets just say he got over it in a hurry. Bye!" Rachael said before walking past them. Haley had a hurt look on her face, knowing that she probably lost Nathan for good.

"God what I would give to see that girl in a pool of sharks."

"When that happens call me," another voice said from behind them. Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton, "can we talk to you Haley?" Haley nodded as the group of friends walked into an empty classroom. Once inside Peyton asked,

"how you holding up?"

"Better than I expected."

"Haley we just want you to know that were here for you," Brooke said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yeah once the shock and confusion wore off, we understood why you did it. And we hope that you'll still have time for little specks like us to hang out with."

"Of course," Haley replied feeling her eyes getting teary. She walked over to Brooke and gave her a hug. She did the same to Peyton and Lucas. "You have no idea how happy that you still want to be friends makes me."

"Did you think that we would get mad?" Lucas asked.

"Well yea, I lied to you guys."

"Haley it's not like we asked you if you were a pop singer. So technically you never lied, you just didn't tell us. Which we understand, were not mad. It was the farthest thing from our minds," Brooke said.

"Thanks guys." The group stayed there for a couple more minutes before the bell rang. Haley was the last to leave the classroom; she took a deep breath awaiting for just more people to stare at her. She walked into the hallway and started for her class. She looked up and saw the very person she had hurt the most. He was talking with Tim and a couple other guys, laughing at something one of them had said. But his smile dropped when he saw her, and Haley stopped walking. Blue was hooked on brown. Blue feeling betrayal, hurt, anger, and crushed. Brown feeling regret, sorrow and passion. It was Nathan that broke the gaze and went back talking to his buddies. Haley continued walking till she reached her classroom, trying really hard to hold back the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Ladies and Gentlemen Haley James!" The announcer called from above. There was little applause as Haley stepped onto the stage, making her think that this was a big mistake.

"Hi everyone. So I have some things that I need to explain. First I just want to say to all my fans that I'm really sorry for all of this. Making up another identity wasn't very mature, now that I think about it, what I did was childish. And I know that some of you look up to me, and to see me set this kind of example probably hurt a lot of you. But please know that I truly am sorry and I hope that you will still listen to my music and still be the best fans anyone could ever ask for. I thought about not doing this concert, but now I know telling everyone this was the right thing to do. So now all I can do is ask for your forgiveness and to still listen to me." Haley waited a couple of seconds to see what the audience would do, and just when she thought they didn't want to hear her sing she heard a small chant starting,

"HALEY! HALEY! HALEY! HALEY!" A voice cried, little by little the whole stadium was calling out her name.

"HALEY! HALEY! HALEY! HALEY! HALEY! HALEY! HALEY! HALEY!" She smiled thanking god that they still wanted her.

"Let's kick it guys!" She called to her band and soon the music started and Haley was singing her heart out as the fans went crazy!

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Now this is a new song that I wrote a couple of days ago, hope you all like it!" The television went silent, and Nathan looked up to see Mason holding the remote with Lucas next to him. He was sitting in a crappy hotel room watching Haley, waiting for the buses to arrive. They had won the tournament, earning yet another trophy for Whitey.

"My senses are telling me you are troubled my young padawan," Mason replied.

"Your senses are right."

"Nate have you even talked to her?" Lucas asked. Nathan had gone a week without talking to her, he just couldn't though. In English class, he even requested that Ms. Baker move his seat so he wouldn't have to sit next to her.

"No. I can't."

"Why not? She didn't mean to hurt you dude!" Mason explained. He had seen his sister the past week, and she needed Nathan just as much as Nathan needed her.

"But she did! She lied to me ok? I can't believe that I didn't figure it out."

"Nathan you can't blame yourself ok? Look Haley didn't tell anybody that she was Kelley. Only Mason, Bevin, and Jake knew. Can you understand why she didn't tell you?"

"No! I can't, she said that she loved me; well she did when she was drunk. But she still said it, so if she loved me why couldn't she just tell me the truth?"

"Maybe because she was afraid that if she told you and you didn't feel the same, you would tell the world her secret," Mason told him.

"But I do love her."

"Then why can't you just forgive her? She has been crying day in and day out because of what she did to you. And I know that this past week has been hell for you, why are you willing to let the one you love get away for just a stupid secret she kept?" Mason asked. All Nathan did was stare at the two of them. He was about to say something but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Hurry up guys, the buses are here," Brooke said once Mason had opened the door. Nathan didn't know what to do about Haley, but he had a four-hour bus ride to think about it.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can not believe it, whoa oh_

_You're one in a million_

Haley sung on her back porch. The concert went great, millions of fans waited outside to get her autograph. She should be feeling great except, but her heart was still breaking.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one"_

"You always sing to no one?" A voice asked from behind causing Haley to jump up from surprise. But when she saw who was standing there, was even more of a surprise.

"Nathan," she breathed out. Feeling her heart beat go into mega drive.

"Yea I just got back from Charlotte."

"How'd you guys do?"

"We won. Pretty exciting actually."

"Let me guess, it was tied and there was only five seconds left and you had the ball. No way to drive or pass, so you took the shot and it was good right as the buzzer rang."

Nathan chuckled, "something like that."

"So is that why you came here?"

"No, I had to talk to you," he replied stepping closer to her, "you really hurt me you know that?"

"I know and I'm so sorry Nathan but you have to understand.." she started but Nathan cut her off by putting his finger to her mouth indicating for her to stop talking.

"I do understand, finally. I had a little talk with some people, and a very long bus ride to help me understand. And I forgive you," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You do?"

"Yea I do."

"But Nathan, I just can't help but think that you really want Kelley and not me."

Nathan laughed and stepped closer to her, "do you remember saying that you loved me at the party?"

"Oh god that wasn't a dream?"

Nathan laughed again, "no it wasn't. Do you love me, or was that just the alcohol?"

"No I meant it," she whispered.

"Well then I guess you should know this."

"What?" Haley asked dreading the worse.

"I wasn't faithful with Kelley," after a moment of silence he continued, "I fell in love with someone else while I was with her."

"Who?" Haley stepped back away from him only for Nathan to grab her waist and pull her back against him.

"You," Nathan said before he kissed her hard. He had missed her ever since the party and now that he had her again, he wasn't going to waste a single second. She brought her hands up and around his neck pulling him even closer. Nathan begged for entrance, which Haley happily granted. The two stood there, their tongues battling against one another not caring if Jimmy or Mason came out. Haley wasn't going to ruin this moment; she had the guy that she loved back. Nathan made her feel something that no other guy could. She wouldn't tell him now, but that song she wrote, it was about him. After all, he was her one in a million.

**A/N: There you guys go! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be the final one. I don't know if I'll do a sequel, probably not but you never know! Now PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Other Side Of Me

09/07/2007 20:39:00

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback everyone! Ok so this is the last chapter of The Other Side Of Me! I just want to thank everyone for reading this and sticking with it! I hope you all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ok so my next story will be up probably tomorrow. I'm really excited about it and the summary will be at the end of the chapter! So here's chapter 16! Thanks guys!**

The Other Side Of Me

Chapter 16: The Other Side Of Me

_One month later.._

"And the Grammy goes to Haley James for best pop artist!" the Kodiak theatre erupted with applause as Haley made her way to the stage. Haley wore a big smile on her face as she received her Grammy and started to speak into the microphone,

"You guys have know idea how much this means to me. I just want to thank everyone for believing me and sticking with me through everything that has happened. I couldn't have done it without my friends, my family, and all of my fans. So again thank-you for this and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the night." Haley walked off as the crowd went crazy once again. She met with her dad backstage and gave him a big hug,

"I'm so proud of you Haley-bub," Jimmy said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Dad! Why are you crying? Shouldn't I be the one getting all emotional?"

"I just can't believe how my little baby girl was playing with her rubber ducky one day, and the next she was winning Grammy's. You just grew up really fast that's all."

"I couldn't have done it without you daddy," she said as she gave him another hug. After about a minute they returned to their seats to watch the rest of the awards.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"This is it ladies and gentlemen! Only 12 seconds left to go, and the Ravens are down by two. Obviously the closest game of the year. But for the Ravens to proceed into the next round of the playoffs, they need a win. The crowd is restless, the cheerleaders are going crazy, and I'm sweating up a storm. It's a basketball game all right," Mouth said obviously anxious for the timeout to end and for the game to resume. It really was a nail biter. The ravens had come back from 24 points down in the third quarter and were now only down by two. Everyone in the stands were on their feet, just praying that their star player will bring them another win.

The ref called his whistle indicating that the timeout was over. The teams made their way back to the court. The ravens would be getting the ball, since they stole it away and immediately called time. Tim stood at the other end of the court waiting to receive the ball. Once he did he immediately started for the basket, waiting for the open man. The other team wasn't letting anyone get away, that is until Lucas set a pick for Nathan. He scrambled free calling for the ball. Tim threw it to him right outside the three-point line, the clock reading six seconds. Nathan held the ball waiting for an opportunity to drive or to pass to a man under the basket. Not one of those happened. He looked back up at the clock, four seconds. So Nathan did the only thing he could think of. He shot for a three pointer. The ball seemed to go in slow motion as everyone watched in anticipation, either for it to fall through the hoop or hit the backboard and fall to the ground. The buzzer rang before it made it to the basket, signaling that no matter what the game was over.

Haley didn't even look at the ball; all she did was stare at Nathan. Watching his expression, she would know whether or not it went in. And when she saw the huge smile come onto his face, and she heard the place go absolutely nuts. She knew that the Ravens had won. She immediately raced to Nathan, him already with his arms open. She jumped into them and he spun her around. His teammates, his friends, and the whole town circled around him congratulating him. But he didn't even notice them, all he could do was stare into Haley's big beautiful brown eyes as she stared right back. Blue was hooked on brown, oblivious to the world. He had just won the first playoff game and he had the girl of his dreams. Life really couldn't get any better.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"So I was thinking that us girls could go skinny dipping, and the guys just watch," Brooke said. The gang was now at the river court, enjoying the win and the night.

"Brooke I'm not going skinny dipping," Haley stated sitting between Nathan's legs.

"Brooke I have to second that, there's no way in hell," Peyton said who was sitting close to Jake.

"You all suck!"

"Yea you guys, skinny dipping would be a thrill!" Bevin replied with her head in Skillz's lap.

"Thank-you Bevin. At least someone has a dangerous side."

"Yea I'm with Brooke and Bevin. You girls should go skinny dipping," Nathan said only to receive a punch in the leg by his girlfriend, "but my eyes would only be on you," he said to her. Haley scoffed at his remark.

"Yea I bet you would."

"So Haley how does it feel to know that you won a Grammy?" Peyton asked hoping to drop the subject for her and Haley.

"One word: AMAZING!" The group of friends laughed.

"Hey what do you guys say we spend the night here?" Lucas asked.

"You mean on this ground with bugs?" Brooke asked with a complete look of disgust in her face.

"Yea, come on cheery I'll be fun."

"Fine."

"You guys want to do it." The rest of the group agreed to spend the night down at the river. After about an hour, they all had sleeping bags with them. Each couple were scattered around the court, obviously to be alone.

"You know I'm proud of you for winning that Grammy," Nathan whispered to Haley.

"Thanks. The time when I saw I was a nominee and when they were about to announce the winner, I was a complete spaz. I almost broke my dad's hand," Nathan laughed just picturing her legs shaking and her squeezing her dad's hand.

"You tired?" He asked when he saw her yawn a little. She just nodded to him, "before you fall asleep, will you do something for me?"

"Anything that doesn't involve skinny dipping."

Nathan laughed, "no no, will you sing to me?" Haley looked at him for a couple of seconds before she leaned over and kissed him. It was short, sweet, and loving. She pulled back and started to sing softly,

"_Inside, I try_

_To make the pieces fit right_

_A jigsaw puzzle everywhere_

_'Cause I flip the script_

_So many times I forget_

_Who's on stage, who's in the mirror"_

She started trailing clearly falling asleep before no words could be heard. Nathan smiled at her leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He was soon fast asleep, dreams filled with the girl sleeping right beside him.

_Down inside I'm not that different_

_Like everyone I have a dream_

_Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in_

_Sometimes it's harder than it seems_

_If you could see_

_The other side of me_

_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell_

_I hold the key_

_To both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know_

**A/N: There it is! Short, I know. But I just wanted the ending to be short, cute, no drama. Anyway, again thanks to all those who kept with this story and supported me! I shall be back with my new story tomorrow. Now I probably wont have everyday updates like this one. I mean come on, that was hard! Even though this is the last chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

Flying Without Wings:

"So Nathan tell me, when did you start drinking?" Nathan thought about it for a moment, "about 9th grade." "Was there any particular reason you started?" "Well it started out about the time my best friend, Haley and I stopped talking."

Nathan Scott and Haley James met at the age five, and instantly became friends, they did almost everything together. You could say that they were soul mates. Until the summer after eighth grade, when Nathan went to basketball camp. And when he came back, he decided that he and Haley could no longer be friends. But when he thought he could forget about her, the more he craved to be with her. So Nathan started to do the one thing that he thought could help him, he started to drink. Three years later, Nathan was an alcoholic. So what happens when he starts realizing that drinking away his problems won't bring back what he wants most, which is Haley. It isn't until he comes to the conclusion that drinking won't just hurt yourself it can hurt others, even the ones you love.

"Hi. My name is Nathan and I'm and alcoholic."


End file.
